


Осенью

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, In the Muggle World, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post Hogwarts AU, Psychology, Romance, Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Как может повлиять на судьбу неожиданная встреча осенью в парке...  Что может таить память Мальчика-Который-Выжил... Чем закончится эта история?





	1. Неожиданная встреча

      Осень… никогда не любил осень.  
        
      Всегда казалось, что мир замирает в это время года. Начинает умирать, вырождаться, цепенеть под пронизывающими ветрами, проливными дождями, низкой температурой... Вместе с холодом и увяданием душа погружается, словно в анабиоз. Ничего не хочется: ни думать, ни говорить, ни чувствовать… Все действия совершаешь через не хочу, будто бы во сне, в какой-то совершенно иной реальности, отличной от настоящей жизни…  
        
      Листья под ногами напоминают о тщетности всего сущего: ты тоже когда-нибудь так же, как и они, закончишь свой век и соединишься с землёй, выполнив свою миссию.   
        
      Миссия…  
        
      Забавно. Дойдя в размышлениях до этого слова, я даже хмыкнул. Ну выполнил я свою миссию, и что с того? Мне пророчили убить самого опасного волшебника современности и погибнуть, раз я один из его хоркруксов, и что? Выжил. Только не совсем понятно, что мне теперь с этим делать. После всей суеты, что всколыхнула магический мир, после победы, всех наград и обязательных вечеров «в честь» и «во благо», после ажиотажа вокруг моей персоны, что длился не менее восьми месяцев, наконец-то меня оставили в покое, и что со своей свободой делать, я совершенно не представлял.   
        
      Сначала хотел стать аврором, и меня бы охотно зачислили на курсы, но внезапно понял, что навоевался уже на всю жизнь. Квиддич после наших приключений потерял своё очарование, магия перестала казаться чем-то удивительным и волшебным, скорее даже напоминала о боли и потерях, что пришлось пережить в закончившейся наконец-то войне. А чем ещё можно было бы мне заняться в волшебном мире, я не знал… Ничто не привлекало, не манило, не оживляло душу…  
        
      Я пытался бодриться, общаться со своими друзьями, даже Рождество справил в Норе, хоть в последнее время не любил шумные компании с большим количеством народа. Но и среди друзей не почувствовал себя лучше. Уже через три часа пребывания в гостях захотелось сбежать, закрыться в тишине своего дома, на Гриммо, 12. Постепенно я всё больше отдалялся от всех, и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
        
      Как-то я рассказал о своих мыслях Гермионе, и она посоветовала на время покинуть магический мир, пожить среди магглов, чтоб прийти в себя и перестать воспринимать всё, связанное с волшебством, в штыки. Перестать ассоциировать магию с болью и смертью… Тогда совет показался мне разумным, и я тут же, обменяв часть своих сбережений на обычную валюту, ушёл, так ничего никому и не сказав. Впрочем, меня и не искали: я выполнил то, что должен, и больше был не нужен...   
        
      В первое время, сняв небольшую уютную квартиру, я ничего не делал, только ел, отсыпался и невидяще пялился в телевизор, выходя на улицу лишь по надобности, например, чтоб купить продуктов. В первый же день новой жизни я убрал свою палочку в шкаф на самую дальнюю полку и вскоре совсем забыл о ней: работать руками казалось намного приятней…  
        
      Промаявшись дурью с месяц, я наконец-то стал оживать. Захотелось двигаться вперёд: узнать что-то новое, выйти прогуляться, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, найти то, что меня действительно заинтересует, определиться с будущей профессией, наконец… Впервые со дня последней битвы я искренне улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале.   
        
      И тут наступила осень, снова погружая мир в оцепенение.   
      Правда, уже привычное, которое пройдёт само, стоит только подкрасться зиме…  
        
      Вздохнув, я побрёл дальше. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья, ветер заставлял сильнее кутаться в курточку, застегнув её под самое горло, и прятать руки в карманы (как всегда, забыл перчатки), но солнышко, хоть и слабо греющее, всё-таки не давало до конца погрузиться в хандру и пессимизм.   
        
      Парк был почти безлюден. Конечно, многие сейчас работали или учились, и только я со своей несуразностью никак не мог определиться с тем, чем хочу заниматься дальше. Вздохнув от этих неприятных мыслей, я передёрнул плечами и решил пойти домой. Нечего в такой дубак гулять, лучше принять горячую ванну и приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое для поднятия настроения.  
        
      Определившись, я ускорил шаг и тут же врезался в человека, идущего навстречу. Кроме того, незнакомцу ещё и пришлось поддержать меня под локоть, чтоб я не свалился к его ногам.   
        
      Вот ведь растяпа! Вечно я так. Иногда я и сам не мог понять, как же мне с моим везением удалось победить. Ну, если только Волан-де-Морт не умер бы от смеха, наблюдая за моими потугами… хотя, конечно, на самом деле всё вышло иначе.  
        
      Извинившись, я тут же высвободил локоть из захвата и медленно поднял глаза. Первым делом мой взгляд зацепился за ботинки стоящего напротив. Чёрные, хоть и не новые, но почищенные и явно аккуратно носимые… Брюки тоже чёрного цвета, как и пальто, которое было надето немного небрежно, но только потому, что человек не привык носить такую одежду. Это было заметно по тому, как он повёл плечами… Хотя, конечно, ему могло быть просто неуютно из-за того, что его разглядывали…  
        
      Когда же я посмотрел на лицо стоящего передо мной, то просто лишился дара речи…       
        
       «Не может быть, — пронеслось в голове. — Это сон. Невероятно. Совершенно исключено. С того света не возвращаются!»  
        
      — Не может быть… — пролепетал я, вторя своим мыслям, когда, наконец, голос стал повиноваться. Всё это время человек рассматривал меня с явным интересом и лёгкой насмешкой, не говоря ни слова, и это явно не способствовало обретению душевного равновесия.  
        
      — Ну почему же, — с лёгкой иронией отозвался незнакомец. Его голос был немного хрипловат, но вполне узнаваем, и тут наконец я поверил в то, что всё это происходит на самом деле.  
        
      — П-профессор? — отчего-то начал заикаться я.  
      — Теперь уже нет, — спокойно ответил он, явно наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — Я же умер, не забыли?  
        
      — Но к-как же…  
      — Поттер, вы всегда были настолько тупым или в финальной битве вам последние мозги отшибло? Кто-нибудь видел моё тело? — ехидство прямо-таки сочилось из слов профессора. Бывшего, как он сам сказал, хотя… а бывают ли бывшие профессора? И дело не в звании, которое присваивают, а в знаниях, которые у него явно остались…  
        
      — Но я видел, как…  
      — Вы видели только то, на что хватило ваших знаний, которые на самом деле до сих пор оставляют желать лучшего, — снова перебил меня собеседник. — А то, что никто не усомнился в ваших словах, посчитав меня мёртвым только основываясь на свидетельстве очевидцев, говорит очень много нелестного обо всём магическом сообществе.  
        
      Профессор Снейп, а это был именно он, говорил уверенно, явно имея представление о последних событиях, произошедших в магическом мире, и это заставляло думать, что он не совсем отошёл от магии, хоть и был одет в маггловскую одежду.  
        
      — Впрочем, я всегда сомневался в адекватности большинства людей, и они меня в данном вопросе разочаровывали редко, — пожал плечами профессор. В этот раз в его голосе почему-то кроме сарказма я вдруг услышал и горечь. Или мне это показалось?  
        
      — Поттер, вы что застыли? — вдруг обратился он непосредственно ко мне, слегка приподняв бровь, изображая удивление. — Или мои слова на вас так сильно повлияли?  
        
      Вздрогнув, я наконец пришёл в себя.   
        
      Снейп. Жив. И что в этом такого?   
      Нет. Не так.   
      Снейп жив. Он сумел выжить после укуса Нагайны и сейчас стоит передо мной и высмеивает всё магическое сообщество, словно так и должно быть. Сюрреализм какой-то.   
        
      Не сдержавшись, я фыркнул, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.   
        
      — Поттер, что с вами? Шок от встречи с мёртвым, как вы думали, бывшим преподавателем зельеварения оказался слишком серьёзным потрясением для вашей нежной психики? Даже более серьёзным, чем убийство Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? — через насмешливый тон проглядывало беспокойство, что подлило масло в огонь, и я рассмеялся ещё сильнее.  
        
      Похоже, профессор понял, что не сможет меня остановить, и стал ждать, когда истерика пройдёт сама собой, а что хохот был истерический, смог понять даже я.  
        
      — Нет, профессор… или как вас теперь называть? — отсмеявшись, более-менее нормально смог произнести я. — Со мной всё в порядке, просто… Я действительно рад, что вы выжили, — сказав это, я почувствовал, что произнёс истинную правду.   
        
      Когда поверил, что у меня не галлюцинации и передо мной на самом деле стоит живой и здоровый Северус Снейп, у меня словно камень с души свалился. На войне и так было слишком много смертей, так что любая спасённая жизнь была ценна. Даже его, мрачного и нелюдимого профессора, язвительного и замкнутого человека, мнение о котором после того, как он поделился со мной воспоминаниями, стало постепенно меняться. И чем дольше я думал, тем больше понимал, насколько моя ненависть была необоснованной и отношение несправедливым. Я честно постарался представить себя на его месте и понял, что не выдержал бы такой жизни, а он… как-то справлялся. Это заставило испытать уважение к настолько сильному человеку. Да, он совершил много ошибок, но и всю жизнь потратил на то, чтоб исправить их… Не знаю, может, я вырос, а может, стал лучше разбираться в людях, но теперь на многое смотрел иначе.  
        
      — Ну-ну, — только и произнёс Снейп в ответ на мои слова. Было непонятно, поверил он или нет, но хотелось, чтоб первое. — А звать… как хотите. Можете и дальше называть профессором, если вам угодно.  
        
      Похоже, Снейп не разозлился ни на неуместный в данной ситуации смех, ни на то, что я в него врезался несколько минут ранее и даже из-за нашей с ним встречи. Это было странно. Необычно. Совсем не по-снейповски… Я привык, что он всегда сверлил меня подозрительным или сердитым взглядом, показывая своё отношение, а не спокойно разговаривал, стоя рядом, хотя давно уже мог бы идти дальше по своим делам…  
        
      Тем временем ветер становился всё сильнее, и я стал потихоньку замерзать, но так и не решился уйти, продолжая нашу неожиданную беседу, хотя уже начинал мечтать о доме и чашке горячего какао...  
        
      — Профессор, позвольте поинтересоваться, как вы устроились после… — я замялся.  
      — После своей смерти? — хмыкнул тот. — О, Поттер, не извольте беспокоиться, мне живётся весьма… неплохо. Устроился на работу, есть время для экспериментов…  
        
      Тут подул особо пронизывающий ветер, и меня стало потряхивать от холода. Посмотрев на профессора, я заметил, что и ему не особо жарко.  
        
      — Может, поговорим в более тёплом месте? — решился наконец я. — Моя квартира неподалёку, не хотите зайти на чашечку чая?.. Ну, если не заняты, конечно, — добавил я, смутившись.  
        
      — А вы хотите со мной поговорить? — удивлённо спросил Снейп. Кажется, в этот раз его удивление было искренним. — Ещё и домой зовёте… Не боитесь, что расскажу, где живёте?  
        
      — Кому расскажете? — вдруг решительно начал я, сам не ожидая от себя подобного.— Если я не ошибаюсь, для магического мира вы мертвы и оживать не собираетесь. Не думаю, что вам захочется полгода таскаться по допросам, а потом столько же времени, получив награду, принимать поздравления и присутствовать на обязательных приёмах…  
        
      — Мерлин упаси, — пробормотал Снейп. Его аж передёрнуло, и я улыбнулся такой реакции на мои слова.  
        
      — Тогда бояться мне нечего, а поговорить… Да я уже месяца два почти ни с кем не общаюсь, — вдруг разоткровенничался я, — так что приятному собеседнику буду только рад.  
      — Когда это я стал вам приятен? — хмыкнул профессор, передёрнув плечами и сильнее кутаясь в пальто. Ему явно было холодно, но он почему-то упорно стоял рядом и не спешил уходить.  
        
      — Не знаю, — пожал я плечами. — Может, прямо сейчас. Ну так как, вы принимаете моё приглашение? — на морозе стоять становилось всё нестерпимее, так что я уж было решил плюнуть и пойти домой, не дожидаясь ответа профессора, а тот пусть поступает как хочет.  
      — Я принимаю ваше приглашение, — вдруг отозвался профессор, — надо же посмотреть, насколько комфортно устроился Мальчик-Который-Победил.  
      Теперь настала моя очередь вздрогнуть. Услышать свой новый «титул» из его уст я был совершенно не готов.  
        
      — Только не ждите от моей квартиры ничего особенного — не замок, не дом, не номер люкс пятизвёздочного отеля. Обычная двухкомнатная квартира для обычного человека, — сказал я, начиная движение в сторону дома.  
      — Поттер, не прибедняйтесь, вам не к лицу, — с едва заметной улыбкой проговорил собеседник, ступая рядом. Было заметно, что, хоть он и старается казаться безразличным, будто делает одолжение, направляясь ко мне домой, профессору явно интересно, а ещё тот точно хотел уйти с улицы, потому что успел замёрзнуть. И почему он магией не воспользовался, чтоб согреться? Я-то ладно, убрал свою палочку куда подальше, а он? Неужели тоже отказался от волшебства? Нет же, вот, об экспериментах говорит…  
        
      — Поттер, о чём вы так сильно задумались? — вдруг услышал я голос профессора. До сих пор была непривычна его небольшая хрипотца, но я старался не обращать на это внимания. — Жалеете, что позвали к себе домой, и придумываете причину, как можно было бы избежать нежеланного визита?  
      — И почему вы вечно во всем ищете подвох? — не удержался я. — Нет, я задумался о том, почему вы не согрелись при помощи магии, ведь вам же холодно…  
      — А вы почему так не поступили? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос. Видимо, не любил рассказывать о себе, как и прежде…  
        
      — А я месяц как отказался от использования магии, хоть и оставил палочку при себе, — улыбнулся я то ли грустно, то ли с сожалением. Зачем скрывать?  
      — Вот даже как, — тихо проронил мой собеседник… — Позвольте поинтересоваться, почему, если… вам не слишком сложно отвечать на данный вопрос.  
        
      Хм… когда это Снейп стал настолько… тактичным? Или он решил, что мой отказ от магии вызван чем-то травмирующим?  
        
      — Да нет, я могу ответить, — пожал я плечами. — Магия перестала для меня быть чем-то удивительным, стала восприниматься просто как инструмент, причём больше призванный разрушать, чем творить. Пока мне приятней всё делать руками, но я не исключаю, что когда-нибудь желание воспользоваться палочкой снова появится. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь…  
        
      — М-м-м-м… понятно, — через непродолжительное время тихо произнёс профессор. — Я использую магию только когда занимаюсь опытами, в остальное же время предпочитаю жить как обычный маггл. Не хотелось бы неосторожно выдать себя, забывшись… — и замолчал, словно чуть не проболтался о чём-то. Видимо, всё-таки рассказывать о себе профессор не спешил, отделываясь общими фразами…  
        
      Мне вдруг стало интересно, а смогу ли я вызвать его на откровенность? Получится ли научить доверять мне, пусть на это и потребуется много времени… Что? Мои мысли удивили меня. Я рассматриваю наше общение не как единичный случай? Я… хочу продолжить наше знакомство? Хочу узнать этого нового, не брызжущего слюной направо и налево от злости, а вполне себе мирно беседующего Северуса Снейпа? Что за странное стремление? Но и противиться новому желанию не хотелось, тем более что в последнее время было так мало того, чего бы я действительно желал... Только вот захочет ли этого сам профессор? Что ж, я попытаюсь сделать так, чтоб ему тоже было интересно со мной и продолжить наше общение показалось бы не самой худшей идеей.   
        
      За разговором незаметно мы подошли к моему дому. Небольшой, всего на 6 квартир, он был довольно старинным, хоть и крепким. Его явно несколько раз реставрировали и даже делали капитальный ремонт. Я долго выбирал, где бы поселиться, пока не наткнулся на это чудо…  
        
      — Прошу, — показал я рукой на подъезд в галантном жесте.  
      — Только после вас, — хмыкнул на это Снейп, в глазах которого вдруг зажглись весёлые огоньки. — А кто-то говорил, что ничего необычного, — добавил он, когда мы стали подниматься по лестнице.  
      — Ну так не целый дом и не номер шикарного отеля, — хмыкнул я, повторив свои слова, и открыл дверь, впуская гостя.   
        
      Тот внимательно посмотрел на меня, словно пытаясь понять, на самом ли деле я не против, чтоб он стал моим гостем, и прошёл внутрь, видимо, удовлетворившись увиденным. Я пожал плечами и зашёл следом.   
        
      Дверь закрылась за нами, отрезая от остального мира…  
        
            Раздевались в полной тишине.   
        
      Под пальто на Снейпе оказалась вполне себе классическая рубашка тёмно-изумрудного цвета с высоким воротником и длинными рукавами, и я еле удержался от того, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Профессор в своём репертуаре: любимые цвета… хорошо, хоть не чёрная.  
      Похоже, он не знал, куда деть пальто, поэтому пришлось забрать его и самому повесить в единственный закрытый шкаф, что был в прихожей. Туда же отправилась и моя куртка.   
        
      Разувшись, я предложил профессору домашнюю обувь, сам оставшись в носках — никогда не любил всякие там тапочки и тому подобное. Снейп лишь косо посмотрел на меня и прошёл в комнату, тоже игнорируя этот странный предмет гардероба.  
        
      — Камин, Поттер? — осмотревшись, довольно ехидно прокомментировал Снейп наличие этого небольшого уютного дополнения гостиной. — Поди, ещё и подключённый?  
      — Ещё чего, — хмыкнул я, обходя гостя и направляясь на кухню. — Вам какого бы чая хотелось, сэр? Есть зелёный, чёрный и каркаде. Правда, все классические, без всяких добавок и не самого высшего сорта. Надеюсь, вы такое вообще пьёте… Если нет, могу предложить минералки или простой воды.  
        
      — Отчего же, в такую погоду особенно хорошо выпить кружечку горячего чёрного чая. Как раз без всяких добавок, — дёрнул уголком губ Снейп (то ли хотел улыбнуться, то ли снова съязвить), привалившись к косяку двери на кухню и наблюдая за мной. — А у вас уютно.  
        
      — Если это комплимент, то спасибо, — с сомнением произнёс я, включая чайник и зарываясь в шкафчик в поисках новой, ещё не распакованной упаковки листового чая, купленной как раз для гостей — сам я спокойно обходился и пакетиками. — Но моей заслуги в этом нет. Это арендодатель постарался… Фух, нашёл! — я наконец-то достал чай и даже заварочный чайник, что стоял на полке ниже, и стал ждать, когда закипит вода.  
        
      Повисла неловкая тишина. Снейп так и стоял, наблюдая за мной. Я прямо чувствовал его взгляд между лопаток, отчего хотелось повести плечами, но я сдерживался — и почему он не может отвести взгляд? Что, я мёдом намазан, что ли? Прошёл, осмотрел кухню хотя бы...  
        
      От неловкости нас спас чайник, громко щёлкнув, отключаясь. Я тут же схватился за него как утопающий за соломинку, ополоснул заварочный чайник и заполнил его. Наконец, когда стало чем заняться, можно было перевести дух. И почему я так нервничаю?  
        
      Достав чашки, я разлил приятно пахнувший напиток и повернулся к своему гостю.  
      — Будем пить чай в гостиной или здесь? — невинно спросил я, надеясь, что моё волнение не очень заметно.   
        
      Снейп на это только отлепился от косяка и вышел с кухни, напоследок наградив меня пристальным взглядом, явно отвечая на вопрос без лишних слов. Я хмыкнул: профессор в своём репертуаре — и пошёл следом.  
        
      Оказавшись в гостиной, увидел, что одно из кресел, стоящих рядом с камином, занято, поэтому поставил его кружку на столик рядом, сам опускаясь в соседнее кресло.  
        
      — Профессор, может, стоит разжечь камин? Станет теплее — всё-таки на улице прохладно, а так быстрее согреетесь.  
      — Если хотите, — как-то равнодушно пожал плечами Снейп, явно размышляя о чём-то своём. — Я думал, это декоративный камин, — услышал я, пока возился с дровами и разводил огонь. Голос гостя звучал тихо и, как мне показалось, немного грустно.  
        
      — Именно настоящий камин и был одним из решающих факторов, почему я выбрал эту квартиру, — пожал я плечами, даже не обернувшись к собеседнику, продолжая орудовать кочергой. — И не потому, что его можно подключить к сети, а просто… для душевного тепла, — добавил я, предугадав следующую реплику Снейпа.  
        
      — И как, помогает? — поинтересовался гость.  
      — Вполне, — я отошёл полюбоваться на дело рук своих: огонь весело горел на уютно потрескивающих поленьях. — По крайней мере, пока мне этого хватало, — не знаю, почему я произнёс фразу в прошедшем времени, ведь хотел сказать «хватает».  
      Снейп как-то странно покосился на меня, но ничего не ответил.  
        
      Снова расположившись в кресле, я взял свою чашку в руки и отхлебнул горячий напиток. Тот обжёг горло, по телу разлилось уютное тепло...  
        
      Профессор всё так же сидел и смотрел на огонь, явно не собираясь начинать светскую беседу. Видимо, задумавшись, он стал аккуратно поглаживать край чашки своими длинными пальцами, очевидно не замечая это своё движение, а во мне отчего-то всё будто перевернулось… Словно я когда-то знал человека, который так делал… знал, но никак не мог вспомнить, кто же ещё мог иметь такую завораживающую привычку. За движениями хотелось наблюдать вечно...  
        
      Тряхнув головой, чтоб прогнать наваждение, я поёрзал в кресле, устраиваясь удобней, и обратился к гостю, сам удивившись своей смелости:  
      — Профессор, — и когда тот выжидательно посмотрел на меня, продолжил уже менее уверенно: — С первых минут нашей встречи меня смущает… ваше отношение. Вы не злитесь на меня, не повышаете голос, не сверкаете сердито глазами, а ведь я уже дал вам столько поводов для подобного… врезался в вас, например.  
      — Ну, вы тоже себя повели не как раньше, — хмыкнул Снейп, — вон, даже в гости пригласили…  
        
      — Я… — вдруг отчего-то ситуация показалась до смерти нелепой. — А вдруг я повзрослел? — вырвалось у меня.  
      — Не смешите, гриффиндорцы не взрослеют, они только набивают шишки из-за своей твёрдолобости и непроходимого упрямства, героизма с толикой оптимизма, жизнерадостности с вечной надеждой на авось...  
      — Взрывоопасный коктейль, правда, — фыркнул я в кружку. Почему-то обидеться не получилось.  
      — Если судить по вам… — и Снейп многозначительно замолчал, давая самому додумать окончание фразы.  
      — Зато везения мне не занимать, — через какое-то время отозвался я.  
      — Не могу не согласиться…  
        
      И замолчали. Только теперь это было уютное молчание. Снейп снова обратил свой взгляд на огонь и задумался о чём-то своём, я же сидел и пытался понять: как так вышло, что после побега из магического мира первым человеком из прошлой жизни, с которым захотелось поговорить, оказался мой самый нелюбимый профессор Хогвартса, которого я до последнего терпеть не мог? Ни Гермиона, ни Рон… Почему всё так странно сложилось?  
        
      — Профессор, а помните, как вы меня окклюменции учили и чем всё закончилось? Я… я хотел бы извиниться за то, что было… за всё, что… — решился я затронуть тему, которую долго мусолил после победы над Волан-де-Мортом. В то время я искренне жалел, что не попросил прощения, не успел сказать, что больше не ненавижу, что наконец-то понял, сколько Снейп совершил для победы, для Ордена, для всех нас…  
        
      — Поттер, не будем о прошлом, — перебил меня Снейп, продолжая смотреть на огонь. — Даже если бы я и хотел забыть, то это невозможно без определённых последствий. Память — очень сложная категория. Нет ничего одновременно настолько постоянного и столь же изменчивого, — как-то грустно добавил профессор, словно разговаривая сам с собой, — столь важного, без чего человек не сможет быть самим собой, и столь же зыбкого, на что может повлиять множество факторов. Сама же память влияет на характер, личность человека, его отношение и эмоции… Какая ирония! — тут профессор будто очнулся и пристально взглянул на меня, словно пытаясь что-то прочесть по лицу, позе, взгляду. — Впрочем, неважно, вы всё равно не поймёте, — и Снейп отсалютовал мне чашкой с чаем перед тем, как отпить из неё.  
        
      Я смотрел на сидящего рядом и никак не мог понять, что происходит. Если бы это был не Снейп, я бы сказал, что ему сейчас было грустно и даже в какой-то степени больно, но… это же профессор! Он не может испытывать такие чувства! Хотя нет, не так. Он никогда никому бы не позволил увидеть, что он их испытывает. Особенно мне, ненавистному сыну его врага детства…  
        
      Тем временем профессор допил чай и поднялся.   
      — Что-то я загостился, пора бы и честь знать…  
      — Профессор, я… — перебил я Снейпа. От мысли, что он сейчас уйдёт и мы больше не увидимся, почему-то стало не по себе.  
      — Спасибо, что не дали окоченеть под пронизывающим холодным ветром… — тот словно не слышал меня.  
      — Что вы… — снова попытался я обратить на себя его внимание.  
      — …Но теперь пора откланяться.   
      — Северус Снейп! — вдруг обратился я к нему, не зная, как ещё можно привлечь внимание, и когда профессор удивлённо посмотрел на меня, смущённо добавил: — Профессор… Сэр… — и замолчал, стушевавшись.  
        
      — Что? — спросил он, немного подождав для приличия.  
      — Мы могли бы… ещё когда-нибудь встретиться, сэр? — промямлил я наконец-то.  
      — Зачем вам это? — похоже, искренне удивился Снейп.  
      — Ну… я могу вам хотя бы написать?   
      — Забыли, что для всех я умер? Совы не найдут меня.  
      — Почта… — не сдавался я.  
      — Хотите, чтоб я дал вам свой адрес? — кажется, эта мысль позабавила профессора. — Чтоб вы могли в любой момент заявиться ко мне?  
      — Но… — растерялся я. Почему-то казалось жизненно важным иметь хоть какую-то возможность связаться со Снейпом. Мысли заметались со скоростью света… Что делать?.. Я уже даже решился попробовать проследить за профессором, но…  
        
      — Ладно, — тяжело вздохнул Снейп, — запишите мой номер телефона.  
      — Телефон? Серьёзно? — от неожиданности я не смог скрыть своё удивление.  
      — Поттер, вы думаете, раз я маг, то совсем не разбираюсь в технике, даже переехав жить к магглам? — усмешка в голосе хорошо показала, что собеседник думает о моих умственных способностях, но мне было всё равно. Привык за время учёбы, да и не до того сейчас было. Я метнулся к столу, схватил первые попавшиеся бумагу и ручку, и записал номер, что Снейп продиктовал мне.   
        
      — До свидания, профессор, — только и смог выдохнуть я напоследок, сжимая в кулаке бумажку со столь отчего-то драгоценными сейчас для меня цифрами, когда тот оделся и вышел из квартиры.  
      — До свидания, Поттер, — обернувшись, ответил Снейп и скрылся на лестнице, а я ещё долго стоял и смотрел перед собой, не понимая, что со мной происходит…

 

 


	2. Подозрения

      И всё-таки встреча с профессором Снейпом всё никак не шла у меня из головы. Это оказалось самым эмоционально окрашенным событием с момента победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Может, поэтому я и постоянно вспоминал о ней, постоянно прокручивал в голове слова профессора, его жесты, его взгляды… и постоянно чувствовал, что что-то не так. Что-то, связанное с нашей встречей, не давало покоя.  
        
      Почти каждый день я тянулся к телефону — позвонить — и тут же отдёргивал руку. Если слишком часто стану приставать, меня просто совсем вычеркнут из своей жизни. Телефонный номер сменить не так и трудно…  
        
      Вот и сегодня я сидел у разожженного камина (снова на улице похолодало) и вспоминал:  
      …Профессор, не разозлившийся из-за того, что врезался в него, из-за моей манеры общения…  
      …Профессор, принявший приглашение зайти в гости…  
      …Профессор у меня дома…  
      …Задумчивый взгляд, постоянно останавливающийся на мне, словно ищущий ответ на какой-то важный вопрос…  
      …Узнавание действий, которые не должен был знать…  
      …Волнение, которое не должен испытывать…  
      …Память — очень сложная категория…  
        
      Стоп. Вот оно! Почему-то профессор ведь устроил мне небольшую лекцию про память, хоть и казалось, что разговаривает сам с собой? Снейп ведь никогда ничего не делал просто так. А моё странное дежавю… неужели? Неужели я мог что-то забыть из своего прошлого?  
        
      Лихорадочно я стал прокручивать воспоминания, но так и не обнаружил дыр. Вся картина ложилась передо мной логичным полотном, без пробелов и тёмных пятен, но… эта мысль теперь засела в мозгу, и я никак не мог её изгнать.  
        
      Что, если я забыл часть своей жизни?  
      Что, если часть моих воспоминаний ложна?  
      Что, если… профессор знает об этом?  
        
      Я схватился за телефон с желанием расспросить Снейпа, заставить его рассказать мне правду, но тут же одумался. Если при встрече он ничего не сказал, то даже если буду давить, ничего не добьюсь — слишком хорошо я изучил его характер за годы обучения…   
        
      Нет. Тут надо действовать по-другому! Надо собрать информацию. Вспомнился Локхарт и его амнезия… Интересно, а можно как-нибудь узнать, что твоя память подверглась какому-то постороннему воздействию? Можно ли как-нибудь вернуть воспоминания, утраченные ранее? Я слишком мало знал по данной теме, так что первым делом стоило раздобыть как можно больше информации.  
        
      Словно в лихорадке, я подбежал к шкафу, достал свою палочку и аппарировал к Гриммо, 12, надеясь, что в библиотеке Блэков будут книги, относящиеся к данному вопросу. В этот момент мне было уже не важно, использую я магию или нет. Она снова стала просто инструментом без эмоциональной окраски, что обрадовало.   
        
      Не обращая внимания на Кричера, который всё о чём-то причитал и ворчал, я быстро прошёл в библиотеку и закрылся там. Информации о моей проблеме оказалось много, и уже к вечеру я понял, что одному не справиться: книг нашлась уйма и все написаны слишком научным для меня языком… кого бы попросить о помощи?   
        
      О, знаю! Гермиона! Она всегда умела продираться сквозь стиль написания, выискивая даже крупицы нужной информации, так что точно сможет всё понять и помочь! Если, конечно, у неё найдётся на меня время…   
        
      Быстро написав ей письмо с просьбой о встрече, я пошёл дальше изучать доступные мне книги. Хотелось хоть что-то найти самому, да и не мог я сейчас бездействовать. Казалось, что время утекает сквозь пальцы…  
        
      Просидев в библиотеке до поздней ночи, я так и завалился спать в специально приготовленной для меня Кричером комнате…  
        
        
            На следующий день, проснувшись ни свет ни заря (видимо, выспался за месяцы безделья), я снова закопался в книги. Кричер еле заставил меня перед этим поесть, ворча о глупых безрассудных магах, что сами о себе не могут позаботиться, и поэтому бедному Кричеру приходится служить даже таким невеждам, как этот Гарри Поттер, даром что победитель Тёмного Лорда. Хорошо, что я привык к его болтовне и просто не обращал внимания.  
        
      Ожидая сову от подруги, я уже не старался досконально изучить проблему, понимая, что продираться через написанное научным языком буду слишком долго. Теперь я поставил перед собой более лёгкую задачу: хотя бы понять, какие из книг, находящихся в моём распоряжении, содержат больше всего информации по волнующему меня вопросу, какие более полно описывают его. То есть разобрать, какие книги стоит прочитать в самую первую очередь, а в каких нужная тема лишь упоминается.  
        
      Когда стопка важных книг ощутимо выросла, скрывая от меня дверь в библиотеку, рядом материализовался Кричер и заявил, что мисс Гермиона ожидает в гостиной. Ойкнув, я посмотрел на время. Нда-а-а… это ж надо так заработаться.   
        
      То, что Гермиона вместо письма решила сразу же навестить меня, обрадовало: не зря ещё вчера вечером открыл для неё камин.  
        
      Когда я спустился, подруга тут же налетела на меня с вопросами:  
      — Гарри, привет, я так соскучилась! — первым делом заявила она, а потом, не дав и слова вставить, затараторила: — Где ты пропадал? С тобой было не связаться! Как ты? Как настроение? Что за странное письмо ты мне прислал? В чём требуется помощь?   
        
      — Гермиона, дай хоть слово сказать! — слегка повысил я голос, стараясь перекричать бурный поток слов, и когда она замолчала, продолжил: — Привет, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — мы улыбнулись друг другу. — Всё это время я жил среди магглов. Твой совет действительно помог — мне стало лучше, апатия прошла… — и замолчал, обдумывая, как бы продолжить.  
        
      — Я рада, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Так из-за чего ты меня позвал? Что за дело, в котором нужна моя помощь?   
        
      — Знаешь, — осторожно начал я, — мне нужно узнать, есть ли какое-нибудь заклинание или ритуал… или зелье… хоть что-нибудь, при помощи чего можно узнать, не была ли изменена память или даже частично стёрта…  
      — Гарри, ты считаешь, — ахнула подруга, конечно же, сразу поняв всё без лишних слов.  
      — Да, думаю, это могло произойти, — подтвердил я её опасения.  
        
      — Но почему ты так решил? — немного удивлённо спросила Гермиона.   
      — Есть отчего, — уклончиво ответил я, решив не выдавать профессора (не моя тайна), и тут же быстро добавил, поняв, почему та встревожилась: — Ты не подумай, это не связано со здоровьем. Просто… я кое-что недавно узнал. И хотелось бы проверить… Не обижайся, я потом расскажу, хорошо? — и посмотрел просяще.  
        
      — Ладно, — вздохнула девушка. — Так и быть, пытать не буду, но пообещай потом рассказать хоть что-нибудь. Что сочтёшь нужным.  
      — Конечно, обещаю! — с облегчением отозвался я, искренне улыбнувшись.  
        
      — Значит, говоришь, хочешь точно знать, не была ли твоя память стёрта или изменена? — перешла Гермиона сразу к делу. Я кивнул. — Я читала пару книг по данному вопросу, но никогда не интересовалась им серьёзно, так что придётся тебе подождать. Надо узнать, кто проводил подобные исследования, какие книги посвящены данному вопросу. Прочитать основы и тогда уже переходить к частным случаям и более подробному изучению. Я сейчас тогда наведаюсь в…  
        
      — Гермиона, — перебил я подругу, которая уже, похоже, была готова уйти искать нужные знания. — А библиотека Блэков на что? Я как раз до твоего прихода разбирал там книги, что есть про исследования памяти…  
      — Ой, точно! — немного смутилась девушка. — Я что-то не подумала, что она теперь доступна…  
      — Ничего, — заверил я подругу. — Пошли наверх, я тебе всё покажу.  
        
      Поднявшись по лестнице, я подвёл подругу к столу, заваленному книгами, и с улыбкой стал наблюдать, как у Гермионы загорелись в предвкушении глаза, как по-деловому она стала рассматривать лежащие перед ней сокровища, аккуратно проводя по обложкам и переплётам ладонью, поглаживая их.  
        
      — Ну как, этого хватит? — спросил я у неё через какое-то время.  
      — Не знаю, — рассеянно отозвалась Гермиона, с трудом отрываясь от чтения. — Здесь довольно много информации, но вот есть ли то, что мы ищем, пока сказать не могу… Давай сделаем так. Сегодня пятница, значит у меня впереди два выходных. Я сейчас отправлю сову Рону, что останусь погостить у тебя… ты же не выгонишь? — хитро улыбнулась подруга. Я кивнул. — Так вот. Я за эти два дня постараюсь прочитать как можно больше, и тогда уже будет ясно…  
        
      На том и остановились.   
        
      Сова, недовольно ухнув, улетела с письмом, а Гермиона, по-быстрому перекусив, скрылась в библиотеке, наказав не мешаться под ногами. Мол, без тебя будет быстрее…   
        
      Пожав плечами, я ушёл в свою комнату с книгой, которую мне всунула подруга перед тем, как выгнать со словами, что её она уже читала и что там изложены самые основы доступным языком. Если хочу иметь общее представление, она поможет.  
        
      Усевшись на постели, я открыл книгу и погрузился в чтение. Мне действительно очень хотелось понять, на самом ли деле я мог потерять часть своих воспоминаний, или это моя выдумка, основанная на излишней подозрительности…


	3. Проверка

      За эти два дня я почти не видел Гермиону: она словно поселилась в библиотеке. Кажется, даже полноценный сон заменив на отдых урывками только для поддержания концентрации прямо там, на небольшом диванчике, хоть я и приготовил ей гостевую комнату. Даже кушать не выходила — пришлось заставить Кричера носить ей еду. Тот хоть и ворчал, но приказ выполнил…  
        
      За эти дни я успел внимательно прочесть книгу аж два раза (хорошо, что не слишком объёмная) и кое-что начал понимать.   
        
      Совсем бесследно память можно корректировать только с согласия на это её владельца, да и то остаются небольшие намёки на использование… Да что бы ни использовалось — от зелья до легилименции (оказалось, что на память можно воздействовать довольно большим количеством способов). При добровольной корректировке следы не указывают, что было изменено, просто говорят, что над магом проведено какое-то действие с его согласия, и попытки восстановления памяти тогда почти безнадёжны. Так что, если я был не против, то ничего узнать нам с Гермионой не светит… Это немного пугало, но я надеялся, что всё-таки знаю себя достаточно хорошо, чтоб понимать, что никогда бы добровольно не пошёл на подобный шаг. Правда, если бы это было надо для уничтожения Волан-де-Морта, тогда… так что сомнение теплилось в душе.  
        
      Совсем по-другому дело обстояло, если память была изменена или стёрта без разрешения. О таком можно было узнать чётко и ясно: и способ, которым воспользовались, и насколько сильно память пострадала, и даже попытаться вернуть утраченные воспоминания. Это не всегда удавалось, но шанс был достаточно велик, особенно если это было сделано не заклинанием Obliviate, которое труднее всего излечивалось (какие-то крошечные 10% успеха и очень сложная процедура).   
        
      Был ещё один случай — случайное стирание памяти. Тогда уже прогнозов не было никаких. Такое изменение может вылечиться на раз-два, а может и остаться навсегда, что бы вы ни предпринимали. Бр-р-р-р-р… снова вспомнился Локхарт.  
        
      Я очень надеялся, что мой случай подпадает под второй вариант, так как именно он давал надежду на полное исцеление. Ну, если вообще с моей памятью что-то случилось.  
        
      Тут я услышал скрип двери, и ко мне в комнату вбежала радостная Гермиона, потряхивая в воздухе одной из многочисленных книг библиотеки Блэков.   
        
      — Я нашла! — оживлённо начала она прямо с порога. — Нашла несколько способов проверить, было ли произведено воздействие! В этой книге, — тут она положила её на письменный стол, что располагался рядом с окном, и снова повернулась ко мне, сидящему с ногами на кровати, — описана парочка общих и частных диагностических заклинаний, пять ритуалов для определения способа воздействия и даже пара зелий, используемых для тех же целей! Профессор, написавший книгу, одно время работал в больнице Св. Мунго как раз в этой области и довольно подробно всё описал в своих работах. Эта — третья из выпущенных им книг, в следующей, как я поняла, пойдёт описание работы с больными, память которых подверглась-таки внешнему воздействию… её я пока не читала, но…  
        
      — Гермиона, остановись… — пробормотал я. Из-за того, что она слишком быстро выпаливала факты, было трудно понять всё, что подруга пыталась донести до меня. — Значит, ты нашла книгу, в которой описаны способы проверить, была ли моя память изменена? — Гермиона на это только яростно кивнула и набрала в грудь воздуха, чтоб продолжить свою речь, но я не дал ей это сделать, снова заговорив: — И как, они очень сложные? Ты сама сможешь всё провернуть или надо обращаться за помощью? Если честно, я не хочу, чтоб ещё кто-нибудь, даже Рон, знал о моей проблеме. Если она, конечно же, существует, и это не игра моего воображения…  
        
      — Нет, конечно, мы сами всё узнаем. Я тебя понимаю, Гарри, — произнесла подруга, что-то прикидывая в уме. — Общие диагностические заклинания есть разной сложности, но если потренироваться, то вполне могут быть использованы любым магом. С частными чуть похуже… но, думаю, у меня всё получится, — и Гермиона ободряюще мне улыбнулась. Я облегчённо выдохнул. Если подруга утверждает, что справится, она справится.  
        
      — Хорошо, — ответил я девушке. — Только перед тем, как учить и пробовать заклинания, даже самые простые, ты пойдёшь и нормально выспишься — не зря же я тебе гостевую комнату готовил, да и на свежую голову быстрее всё получится («и без ошибок» — добавил я про себя). Заодно, пока ты спишь, я сам почитаю то, что ты нашла, чтоб быть в курсе. А уж потом, после диагностики, будем изучать следующую книгу, а то вдруг у меня ничего и нет, вдруг я всё выдумал…  
        
      — Но время… — заикнулась Гермиона. — Я ж завтра утром должна…  
      — Ничего страшного. Это не к спеху. Лучше качественно, чем быстро. За нами ж теперь никто не гонится, чтоб работать на опережение… — постарался успокоить я подругу, хотя самому хотелось поскорее прогнать это чувство неопределённости, из-за которого я не находил себе места. — Так что поспи, подготовься, а потом уж будем пробовать, хорошо?  
        
      — Ладно, — сдалась подруга. — Так и быть, посплю немного, а то дремать на кушетке действительно как-то не очень удобно.  
      — Вот и отлично.  
        
      — Только ты всё равно мне дашь прочитать остальные книги по данному вопросу, даже если они нам не понадобятся, — вдруг обернулась в дверях Гермиона, подозрительно прищурившись и вроде бы даже приготовившись отстаивать свою точку зрения.  
      — Да конечно дам, — рассмеялся я из-за реакции подруги. Отбирать у неё знания, когда та твёрдо решила их заполучить… я не самоубийца.  
      — Хорошо, — сразу же расслабилась девушка и вышла. Я последовал за ней.  
        
      Проводив Гермиону в её комнату, я закрыл дверь и глубоко вздохнул. Как же хорошо, когда есть такие вот друзья, готовые всегда прийти на помощь, не жалея времени и сил. Не знаю, смог бы сам найти и использовать всё, что отрыла и готова сделать подруга. Ещё раз вздохнув, я подошёл к столу, взял оставленную Гермионой книгу и погрузился в чтение. У меня была парочка часов для того, чтоб уловить общий смысл описанного в ней. Того, что скоро будут использовать на мне…  
        
        
            Гермиона проспала до позднего вечера, так что я успел изучить самые основные методы диагностики. Действительно, их оказалось много, и все были разные по уровню сложности, как и говорила моя подруга.   
        
      Ну что ж, будем надеяться, что на мне сработают заклинания хотя бы средней сложности и нам не придётся использовать самые заковыристые, которые ещё надо долго учить и повторять… И чтоб зелья с амулетами не потребовались: тоже какая-никакая, а подготовка тогда будет необходима.  
        
      После сообщение Кричера, что гостья проснулась, я прошёл в гостиную, неся с собой нужный томик работ мастера Стивена Бэрри, изысканиями которого сейчас мы и хотели воспользоваться.  
        
      — Привет, — поприветствовала меня Гермиона, которой эти несколько часов сна явно пошли на пользу.   
      — Привет, — отозвался я. — Поужинаем перед… — и я кивнул на книгу в своих руках.  
        
      — Не стоит, наверное, — с сомнением произнесла подруга. — На голодный желудок диагностика всегда лучше идёт…  
      — Тогда да, не стоит… — пожал я плечами. Чем быстрее попробуем и всё узнаем, тем лучше. Я уже устал от неопределённости. Она нервировала даже больше, чем возможность того, что в моих мозгах кто-то покопался. — Но в книге об этом не написано.  
        
      — Это же общее положение для всех диагностирующих заклинаний, так что в узкоспециализированной литературе могли и не упомянуть… — Гермиона осуждающе посмотрела на меня, словно незнание данного факта было преступлением, но тут же переключилась на поставленную перед ней задачу. — Давай сюда книгу. Я освежу знания, потренируюсь — и начнём…  
        
      Отдав томик, я в который раз подумал, что просто пропал бы без своей подруги-всезнайки. Поди, это не единственная важная информация, не описанная в книге, и я бы мог напортачить, решив самостоятельно заняться проблемой. К тому же пришлось бы пользоваться другими методами — накладывание подобных заклинаний на самого себя не приветствовалось и могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Например, искажению результатов…  
        
      На то, чтоб выучить несколько диагностирующих заклинаний разной степени сложности, у Гермионы ушёл час, после чего мы встали посреди гостиной и начали эксперимент.   
        
      Я не боялся, подставляясь под заклинания подруги. Что-что, а доверять ей я научился во время войны — не раз друг другу приходилось спину прикрывать… Это ли сыграло свою роль, Гермиона ли была хороша или просто следы в памяти оказались столь явными, но их удалось нащупать средним по сложности заклинанием, а узнать способ, при помощи которого надо мной поработали, вообще добавлением к этому диагностическому заклинанию уточняющего элемента.   
        
      Да, действительно, моя память, как и подозревал, была кем-то искусно поправлена, воспоминания изменены, и сделано это было при помощи легилименции. Хорошо, что хоть не Obliviate…  
        
      Узнав правду, я почувствовал что-то похожее на удовлетворение (всё-таки не зря подозрения закрались в душу) и злость. Зачем надо было так поступать? Кто посмел? Нет, конечно, рядом со мной было аж два искусных легилимента: Дамблдор и Снейп, и я не исключаю, что изменяющий память старался действовать в моих же, как ему казалось, интересах, но… это было уже слишком.   
        
      Хмыкнув, я решил всё-таки не судить раньше времени. Повзрослел, что ли? До финальной битвы, до похорон, до того, как ушёл жить к магглам, я бы уже побежал к Снейпу, пытаясь всё выведать, ведь он явно что-то знал, я бы метался и негодовал, злился и старался сразу же вернуть свои воспоминания, без разницы как и несмотря на последствия, к каким это могло бы привести… Теперь же…   
        
      Теперь надо было сначала найти подходящий способ возвращения утраченных воспоминаний, самый безопасный и дающий больше всего гарантий положительного результата именно при моей проблеме. И только когда память вернётся, уже судить и решать, что делать дальше и что думать о человеке, который так со мной поступил.  
        
      Вздохнув, я подошёл к дивану и тяжело опустился на него. В ушах звенело от заклинаний, слегка подташнивало то ли от осознания, то ли от происходившего, резко захотелось спать…  
        
      — Ты в порядке? — тихо присела рядом подруга, слегка касаясь моего колена.  
      — Да, Гермиона, всё нормально. Просто устал, — выдохнул я.   
        
      — Тогда тебе лучше идти лечь, — улыбнулась девушка, и, когда мы уже поднялись, добавила: — Ты как? В смысле, если нужна поддержка, я могу побыть с тобой… можешь рассказать или… просто молча побыть рядом… — Гермиона смутилась, а мне стало тепло на душе. Хорошо, когда есть настоящие друзья.  
        
      — Всё нормально, Герм, — произнёс я с улыбкой, — я не очень-то и шокирован новостью. Скорее удовлетворён, что узнал правду, и вполне могу остаться один. Я же знаю, у тебя работа, жених… Иди. Всё будет хорошо. А когда найдётся время, тогда и продолжим. Торопиться некуда… — «А я завтра попробую найти все труды Стивена Бэрри и начну их читать, — добавил я про себя. — Так что мне будет чем заняться».  
        
      Когда Гермиона, простившись, ушла, я поднялся к себе и, повалившись на кровать, тут же уснул. Прямо так, не раздеваясь. Я и не думал, что настолько устал от неопределённости, которая держала в постоянном напряжении, от новых знаний, от того, что произошло сегодня…  
        
      Получив ответ на одни вопросы, я нажил пару десятков других, но это того стоило. Теперь стало ясно, что делать дальше, и это было лучше, чем маяться неизвестностью… Нет, конечно, совсем от этого чувства избавиться не удалось: я не знал, какие воспоминания от меня сокрыты, не знал, как их вытащить на поверхность, не знал… много чего не знал, но почему-то это уже не так сильно волновало. Я верил в себя и Гермиону. Верил, что нам удастся найти средство, которое поможет. Верил, что теперь всё будет хорошо…


	4. Необходимое средство

      Всю следующую неделю Гермиона не давала о себе знать. Ясно, что закрутилась, я не единственная её проблема, хоть и самый лучший друг. Только в пятницу от девушки прилетела сова с предложением снова встретиться на выходных, на что я, конечно же, согласился.  
        
      Эти пять дней я не сидел сложа руки. Все книги профессора Стивена Бэрри были найдены. Часть хранилась в библиотеке Блэков, часть пришлось купить (и не все легально, но на это мне было наплевать), и теперь его труды лежали на столе, разложенные по темам в несколько стопок.   
        
      Основополагающие, вводящие в проблему изучения памяти, были мной уже прочтены. Профессор писал хоть и интересно, но всё-таки научным языком, так что приходилось отвлекаться на изучение некоторых терминов, что тот довольно часто использовал в своих трудах. Всё-таки книги были рассчитаны не на дилетантов и новичков, каким я был, а на людей, тесно занимающихся изысканиями в данной области и знакомых с колдомедициной. Но я смог продраться через язык и понять основное — всё, связанное с памятью и сознанием, считалось сложной наукой, на порядок сложнее любой другой медицинской деятельности, и неверный шаг мог повлечь за собой такие последствия, что волосы на голове дыбом вставали…  
        
      Начитавшись ужасов, у меня даже мелькнула мысль бросить всё, оставить как есть — уж больно страшные последствия описывались в трудах учёного, но потом я всё-таки пересилил себя. Мы просто не будем использовать непроверенные методы с риском для здоровья, превышающим 55 %, а именно такие грозили самыми страшными и непредсказуемыми результатами…  
        
      Также за время вынужденного ожидания я успел пробежаться глазами по рецептам, которые предлагались для непосредственного восстановления памяти после её замещения ложными воспоминаниями любым из доступных магии способом. Все они показались мне жутко сложными и не гарантировали стопроцентный результат, так что я решил положиться на Гермиону, подумав, что она сможет разобраться и выбрать самый подходящий именно для моего случая вариант. Вера в ум и начитанность подруги всегда была огромной, хоть временами и она ошибалась. Правда, её ошибки пока что ни разу не приводили к последствиям, которые невозможно было бы исправить, потому что подруга всегда имела парочку запасных вариантов и старалась найти возможность устранить последствия, если что-то пойдёт не так. Гермиона смогла вынести урок из ситуации, когда выпила оборотное зелье с волосом кошки…  
        
      Вздохнув, я ещё раз в голове прокрутил все знания, полученные мной в течение недели, и пошёл спать. Завтра придёт Гермиона, завтра мы продолжим работать над проблемой уже совместно… И это успокаивало.   
        
        
      Как оказалось, Гермиона тоже в течение недели не сидела сложа руки, о чём и объявила сразу же, как только вышла из камина.  
        
      — Гарри, я, к сожалению, не смогла найти необходимые нам книги Стивена Бэрри, которых нет в твоей библиотеке, но зато пролистала парочку выкладок из его работ, что были напечатаны в журналах и учебных пособиях для будущих колдомедиков. Там даже описана пара зелий и чар для восстановления памяти, правда, общих, не берущих во внимание способ, которым память была изменена… — воодушевлённо тараторила подруга, пока я хлопал глазами, пытаясь прийти в себя от обилия вываливаемой на меня информации. — Конечно, это не самый лучший вариант, но так как тема это сложная, по ней проводилось мало исследований и не все они сейчас являются законными, то даже эти знания лучше, чем вообще никаких…   
        
      Тряхнув головой, я всё-таки постарался взять себя в руки и заговорил, надеясь перебить подругу, которая, кажется, была готова выплеснуть на меня за один присест всё, что сумела нарыть за неделю.  
        
      — Гермиона, — обратился я к девушке, слегка повысив голос. — Я купил недостающие книги, так что с этим проблем не будет… — подруга тут же замолчала, глаза зажглись огнём познания, и она нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу, но перебивать не стала: была воспитаннее меня или же хотела узнать подробности… — Правда, для этого пришлось посетить Лютный переулок и прибегнуть к не совсем законным методам, но ведь ты меня не выдашь? — и улыбнулся.  
        
      Девушка отрицательно мотнула головой и, подумав, заговорила уже деловым тоном, с ходу меняя составленный уже план выходных:  
        
      — Тогда сейчас я иду изучать имеющиеся книги, а ты, наоборот, должен хорошенько отдохнуть. Воздействие на память довольно энергозатратно, и производить его, если это возможно, стоит только на неперетруженном, полностью расслабленном сознании. Тогда вероятность успеха увеличивается в разы. Так что поспи, сходи полетать или займись чем-нибудь ещё, что поможет расслабиться и не думать о предстоящем. Поможет не волноваться, а, наоборот, получить удовольствие от происходящего. Это важно… Сможешь занять себя? — и подруга вопросительно уставилась на меня.  
        
      — Наверно, — промямлил я, пожав плечами, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, чем бы таким заняться, чтоб обрести душевное равновесие и не думать о будущем. Вот к чему-чему, а к такому заданию я был не готов.  
        
      — Ты уж постарайся, Гарри, — вздохнула Гермиона и направилась в библиотеку. Дверь за девушкой закрылась, и наступила тишина.  
        
      Хмыкнув себе под нос, я потянулся и вдруг понял, что действительно давно не летал. По телу от предвкушения прошла нервная дрожь, и я решил поддаться искушению.   
        
      Рассудив, что сегодня Гермиону уже не оторвать от так любимых ею знаний, я отдал парочку приказов ворчащему, как всегда, Кричеру, переоделся, взял метлу и аппарировал туда, где мог летать, не думая о секретности. Туда, где можно было просто наслаждаться полётом: свистом ветра в ушах, твёрдостью полированного дерева рукояти, скоростью и трюками, которые, мне казалось, я не исполнял уже вечность…   
        
      Давно я не чувствовал такой свободы и счастья. Давно так не радовался, что выжил, никогда ещё после победы не ощущал себя настолько живым…  
        
      Домой я вернулся, только когда стало темнеть. Мышцы приятно ныли, в голове было пусто, кушать хотелось зверски, но настроение, как ни странно, оказалось превосходным…  
        
      Спросив про Гермиону, я приказал накрыть на стол через пять минут и направился к себе принять душ. Конечно, подруга так и не выходила из библиотеки. Я вообще сомневался, что она покажется, пока не прочитает всё, что получилось найти по нужной нам теме (хорошо, что в этот раз книг было раза в два меньше). Так было в прошлый раз. И так она всегда поступала до этого, если надо найти какую-нибудь информацию. Даже если дело не требовало срочности…  
        
      Сполоснувшись и поев, я тут же пошёл спать. Комната Гермионы была готова, и если она всё-таки закончит раньше, то возможность отдохнуть по-человечески у неё будет, а мне следовало послушаться подругу и попробовать выспаться. Тем более после физической нагрузки я точно знал, что усну как убитый. И это был ещё один плюс к выбранному мной времяпрепровождению.  
        
        
            Гермиона появилась только во второй половине дня. Зевая, она выползла из библиотеки и первым делом отправилась на кухню за большой кружкой свежесваренного кофе. Я, конечно же, пошёл следом и взял на себя приготовление бодрящего напитка.  
        
      — Так, Гарри, — наблюдая за моими действиями, начала говорить девушка и душераздирающе зевнула. — Отлично, что ты сумел раздобыть эти книги, потому что без них мы бы в жизнь не разобрались со всеми хитростями и нюансами восстановления памяти. Очень монументальный труд, и мне даже понятно, почему несколько его книг были запрещены. Не все техники, в них описываемые, относятся к светлой магии, да ещё и ингредиенты для некоторых зелий сейчас запрещены. Хорошо, что нам эти знания не понадобятся… — снова зевнув, подруга продолжила: — Я нашла три зелья и два заклинания, подходящих для нашего случая (про легелеменцию молчу, так как никто из нас не владеет этим искусством, а со стороны приглашать ты никого не хочешь), но сначала я бы кое-что ещё уточнила у тебя перед тем, как окончательно выбрать, что подойдёт лучше всего.  
        
      — Да-да, конечно, Гермиона, я согласен, — улыбнулся я, ставя перед ней кружку с кофе и располагаясь напротив, получив в ответ благодарную улыбку. Девушка обхватила кружку руками, сделала один небольшой глоток и, зажмурившись от наслаждения, выдохнула:  
        
      — Никаких провалов в памяти? Никакого ощущения, что память не твоя? Никаких головокружений и головных болей у тебя не наблюдается?  
      — Нет, — тут же ответил я. За эти дни я уже не раз воскрешал в голове события прошлого. Всё было логично, и непонятно, где именно стояли «заплатки», скрывающие истину. А головные боли все прошли после смерти Волан-де-Морта…  
        
      — Хорошо, тогда у нас остаётся одно зелье и одно заклинание. Они довольно похожи по своему действию, но… — Гермиона запнулась, — я не уверена, что смогу правильно выучить заклинание без учителя… Оно довольно сложное, слишком много параметров, за которыми надо одновременно следить… Зато зелье приготовить смогу! — уже уверенней добавила она, поднимая глаза от чашки с кофе, куда смотрела, признаваясь в своих сомнениях. — Оно сложнее оборотного, готовится четыре дня и требует идеальной точности, но мне по силам.   
        
      — Хорошо, Гермиона, зелье так зелье, — пожал я плечами. — Помочь с ингредиентами? Есть место, где его варить? Можешь у меня…  
        
      — Нет, Гарри, я лучше дома. Там у меня обустроена небольшая лаборатория, — вдруг замялась девушка, — я… э-э-э… ты же знаешь, что я всегда хотела заниматься чем-то значимым, вот и… Я решила стать колдомедиком, вот! — выпалила подруга и зажмурилась, ожидая моей реакции.  
        
      — Э-э-э-э… — промямлил я, явно не понимая, почему Гермиона так реагирует на своё признание. — Очень даже классная профессия. Я рад, что ты поняла, чем хочешь заниматься.   
        
      — Правда? — выдохнула девушка, улыбнувшись. — Мне это действительно интересно, а то Рон подумал, что я хочу уметь лечить потому, что он поступил на курсы авроров… Что я хочу просто суметь помочь, если он будет ранен на задании, например…  
        
      — А-а-а… — теперь всё встало на свои места, и я чуть не рассмеялся. — Рон в своём репертуаре. Дай ему время, и он поймёт тебя.   
      — Думаешь? — с сомнением произнесла подруга.  
      — А то! — убедительно ответил я ей. — Просто иди к намеченной цели, и когда он увидит, как ты решительно настроена, как тебе нравится, то всё поймёт.   
        
      — Спасибо, Гарри. На тебя, как всегда, можно положиться.  
      — Как и на тебя, Гермиона, — вернул я ей комплимент, который на самом деле был истинной правдой. — А что с ингредиентами? — напомнил я.   
        
      — О, я знаю, где их можно достать, так что, надеюсь, в следующие выходные мы уже сможем вернуть тебе память. Это хорошее зелье. Эффективное и, если смена воспоминаний только поставила щит между сознанием и подсознанием, то всё получится. А диагностические чары нам показали именно это…  
        
      — А как же твои дела? Если ты потратишь на приготовление зелья четыре дня, то…  
      — О, не волнуйся обо мне, попрошу профессора на эти дни выдать самостоятельную работу, и всё, — перебила меня подруга. — Не страшно.  
      — Хорошо, — улыбнулся я. — Раз ты так говоришь… Тогда, думаю, тебе сейчас стоит пойти домой, отдохнуть перед тем, как займёшься моими проблемами. И если нужны будут деньги, только свистни, хорошо?  
        
      — Ладно, — Гермиона решительно допила кофе, встала из-за стола, потянулась и направилась к камину. — Я пришлю сову, как только зелье приготовится, и тогда договоримся о встрече. И тебе следует отдыхать, — напомнила подруга перед тем, как шагнуть в камин. — Не забывай, что от этого многое зависит.  
      — Хорошо, буду валяться и ничего не делать, — хмыкнул я, обнимая подругу на прощание, — ты тоже не изматывай себя. Зелье может и подождать.  
        
      Улыбнувшись и кивнув мне, Гермиона исчезла, а я сел на диван перед камином и крепко задумался.   
        
      Что могло бы меня отвлечь от предстоящей попытки вернуть память аж на целую неделю? Что может считаться отдыхом для сознания? Ответ напрашивался один — физическая нагрузка, потому что после неё думать определённо не хотелось, да и сон становился здоровым и полноценным, так что я решил всю неделю не сидеть дома, а летать, заняться бегом, прогулками, даже попробовать встать на коньки, лыжи и ролики, даже освоить велосипед…   
        
      Планы были грандиозными, но выполнил я только половину из намеченного, потому что переоценил свои силы и на освоение коньков, например, у меня ушло два дня вместо одного, как я думал…   
        
      Действительно, время пролетело незаметно, и о необходимости восстанавливать память я вспомнил, только когда от Гермионы в пятницу прилетела сова с сообщением, что зелье готово и можно назначать время встречи. Время, когда, возможно, вся моя жизнь встанет с ног на голову…


	5. Память

      В этот раз Гермиона пришла не через камин. Это было как-то связано с зельем, но сколько бы девушка ни объясняла, я так и не понял, почему. Так же не понял, отчего нельзя было использовать на нём никакие заклинания. Именно поэтому у Гермионы с собой была довольно объёмная сумка с парой самых обычных маггловских термосов, в которых она и принесла зелье.   
        
      Подруга снова попробовала объяснить, почему это зелье требует такого бережного обращения, но мне не хотелось забивать голову посторонними знаниями перед его употреблением. Гермиона сама раньше говорила, что мозг должен отдохнуть, а если начну вникать, то он у меня просто «закипит» от обилия новой информации, о чём я прямо и сообщил подруге, чем вызвал у неё искренний смех, но хоть «грузить» меня она перестала…  
        
      Мы договорились, что зелье я буду пить в гостиной, сидя на диване под присмотром Гермионы, готовой в любой момент помочь.  
        
      Кстати, принимать зелье тоже надо было по правилам, как и обращаться с ним: медленно, по одному глотку, не останавливаясь, пока не вернутся все воспоминания.   
        
      Один глоток — одно восстановленное воспоминание: это был основной принцип зелья.  
        
       Именно потому Гермиона и сварила его достаточно много. Чтоб точно хватило, ведь если прерваться, то остальные воспоминания будет уже не вернуть — они останутся заблокированными навсегда. Именно из-за этой особенности в состав зелья входило противорвотное, которое помогало выдержать процедуру самым привередливым волшебникам. Раньше, до усовершенствования, зелье считалось одним из самых опасных как раз из-за того, что люди часто просто не могли продержаться до конца. Не могли дотерпеть, и их выворачивало после нескольких глотков. Теперь же оно стало одним из самых надёжных…  
        
      Также плюсом было то, что волшебник при последнем глотке сам ощущал, что больше заблокированных воспоминаний не осталось, и поэтому не надо было принимать больше необходимого, что тоже могло привести к неблагоприятным последствиям.  
        
      Налив зелье в кубок, что подруга принесла с собой (видимо, снова что-то особенное), Гермиона протянула его мне, посоветовав расслабиться и сделать первый глоток только тогда, когда сам почувствую, что готов. Я благодарно улыбнулся и принял кубок из её рук. Он оказался довольно лёгким, что меня удивило, и тёплым.   
        
      Вздохнув пару раз и зажмурившись, я посидел немного, привыкая к кубку в руках, и, почувствовав, что можно начинать, сделал первый глоток…  
        
        
      Зелье обожгло горло. Словно жидкий огонь, спустилось по пищеводу и ухнуло в желудок, выбивая слезы из глаз.  
        
      Я задохнулся.  
        
      Перед внутренним взором словно взорвалась сверхновая… Воспоминания затопили разум, рождая панику в мыслях и сумятицу в голове.  
      Выдохнув, я попытался сосредоточиться на том, что вижу, и всё изменилось. Словно фокус объектива навели…  
        
      Я снова оказался в классе зельеварения, снова занимался окклюменцией с профессором Снейпом, только теперь… всё было иначе.  
        
      Со всё более возрастающим недоумением я наблюдал за сменяющими друг друга событиями… Всё сильней они отходили от того, что я знал раньше.  
        
      Что такое? Так вот, значит, как всё было? Почему я этого не помнил?  
        
      Когда воспоминание закончилось, на душе стало темно и пусто, и я словно издали услышал голос Гермионы, твердящий о втором глотке…  
        
      Что?  
      Ах да, я же восстанавливаю память…  
        
      Снова я поднёс ко рту кубок, снова по горлу заструилась огненная жидкость, вызывая калейдоскоп образов, воспоминаний, эмоций… И снова, стоило мне только сосредоточиться, осколок памяти оказался перед глазами.  
        
      Другое время, другое место, другая моя жизнь… Словно со стороны я наблюдал за событиями, разворачивающимися в голове, и не понимал, как вот ЭТО можно было скрыть от меня. Почему? Кто?  
        
      Когда закончилось и это воспоминание, я уже без напоминания подруги сделал ещё глоток… и ещё… и ещё…  
        
      С каждым разом становилось легче фокусироваться, с каждым новым воспоминанием было всё труднее дышать от щемящей боли и тоски, затопившей сердце…  
        
      Глоток…  
        
      Первый спокойный разговор, первая улыбка, первый смех, разделённый на двоих…  
        
      Глоток…  
        
      Озеро. Первое прикосновение, нежность, недоумение, злость…  
        
      Глоток…  
        
      Осознание, принятие, покой…  
      Прогулка по лесу, поцелуй…  
        
      Глоток…  
        
      Первая ссора, признание, его покои…  
        
      Глоток…  
        
      Боль, нежелание понять друг друга, грусть, примирение… Невозможность находиться вдали…  
        
      Глоток…  
      Глоток…  
      Глоток…  
        
      С каждым глотком, с каждым новым воспоминанием я словно перерождался: умирал и тут же воскресал, чтоб стать другим, чтоб чувствовать иначе, чтоб видеть иначе, чтоб жить не для себя…  
        
      Это было больно, мучительно, почти невыносимо, но так правильно. Настолько, что вся моя прошлая жизнь стала казаться чем-то нереальным. Как, впрочем, и было.  
        
      Когда я понял, что сейчас меня ждёт последний глоток, то испугался. Испугался узнать, кто же стёр мою память, кто и почему посмел это сделать. Нет, я уже догадывался об ответе, но боялся оказаться правым. Я не желал, чтобы это был ОН… На секунду мне даже захотелось смалодушничать и отбросить зелье: не смотреть, не видеть, не вспоминать, но я быстро взял себя в руки. Всегда шёл до конца, и восстановление памяти не будет исключением.  
        
      Глоток…  
        
      Нёбо в последний раз обожгло жидким огнём…   
      В последний раз перед внутренним взором появился калейдоскоп воспоминаний и…   
      Остановился. Сам.   
      Все детали встали на свои места, словно в детской мозаике, и я увидел именно то, чего боялся…  
        
      НЕТ, пожалуйста, я не хочу…  
      Не так!  
      Почему?!?!?!  
      Северус...  
        
      Наконец, мозг не выдержал нагрузки, и меня поглотила тьма…  
        
        
            Очнулся я довольно быстро и тут же услышал, как Гермиона зовёт меня.   
      Кажется, это именно она и привела меня в чувство.  
        
      — Гермиона, успокойся, со мной все хорошо, — тихо произнёс я, открывая глаза. Голос после зелья был слегка хриплым, но с каждым сказанным словом звучал всё более привычно.  
        
      — Успел? — обеспокоенно спросила подруга.  
      — Успел, — отозвался я, садясь на диване, где, оказывается, лежал до этого.  
        
      — Вот, выпей, — протянула мне кружку Гермиона. — Это восстанавливающее зелье. Его обычно принимают после зелья воспоминаний, чтоб скорее прошли все связанные с его употреблением неприятные эффекты. Залпом.  
      — Спасибо, — улыбнулся я и опрокинул в себя предложенный напиток. Он живительной прохладой пронёсся по разгорячённому горлу и окутал желудок, потушив «пожар», что там бушевал до этого. Сразу стало лучше, хоть раньше и не чувствовал жара. Интересно… — Спасибо, — произнёс я уже нормальным голосом.  
        
      Помолчали.  
        
      — Ты всё вспомнил? — тихо уточнила Гермиона, внимательно смотря на меня. — Почувствовал, что это был последний необходимый глоток?  
      — Да, не переживай, — вздохнул я, немного устало смотря на подругу в ответ. — Только пока ничего рассказывать не буду, ты уж извини. Самому надо сначала понять, как к прошлому относиться…  
        
      Действительно, в свете всего, что узнал, в свете новых, непривычных мне чувств и воспоминаний, я казался себе совершенно другим человеком. Человеком, которого не знаю, которого даже в какой-то степени боюсь. Мне надо было сначала самому разобраться в себе и принять прошлое, а уж потом решать, стоит ли хоть кому-то рассказывать о том, что было…   
         
      — Да-да, конечно, Гарри, — тут же затараторила подруга. — Расскажешь, когда будешь готов, и то, чем захочешь поделиться. Сейчас главное, что всё прошло удачно, что ты в порядке… Ты ведь в порядке? — я кивнул. — Тебе сейчас нужна компания или хочется побыть одному? — задала Гермиона следующий вопрос, проницательно глядя на меня.  
        
      — Я бы побыл один, — смутившись, пробормотал я, опустив глаза, чувствуя неловкость — вроде как прогоняю подругу… — Не обижайся.  
      — Хорошо, — в голосе девушки чувствовалась спокойная улыбка. — Тогда я отправлюсь домой. Буду заниматься и ждать от тебя сову с приглашением в гости.   
      — Спасибо, Гермиона, ты — настоящий друг, — только и смог произнести я. Искренне и от всего сердца.  
      Девушка от моих слов слегка покраснела, но, быстро справившись с собой, дала парочку указаний об остающихся у меня дома сваренных ею зельях и, тепло попрощавшись, ушла через камин, ещё раз, правда, уточнив про моё самочувствие.   
        
      Оставшись один, я первым делом убрал зелья, пока не забыл, как их надо хранить, после чего поел, стараясь не думать и не вспоминать, и завалился спать. Копаться в себе лучше на свежую голову, а то кто знает, до чего сейчас, находясь под впечатлением, я смог бы додуматься…  
        
      Как ни странно, но уснул я сразу, как только голова коснулась подушки, и снился мне калейдоскоп воспоминаний, не давая сосредоточиться ни на одном осколке прошлого.   
        
        
      Несмотря на странный сон, я таки умудрился выспаться. Открыв глаза и обнаружив, что солнце уже проглядывает сквозь шторы, я потянулся и приказал Кричеру подать завтрак минут этак через пятнадцать. Сам же за это время освежился, отнёс книги, оккупировавшие стол и тумбочку за время поисков информации, в библиотеку, где им самое место, и открыл окно в спальне. Я намеревался сегодня хорошенько всё обдумать, так что свежий воздух и как можно меньше отвлекающих факторов было бы как нельзя кстати.  
        
      Я не чувствовал голода, пока не оказался на кухне. О, как же было трудно приучить бедного Кричера не накрывать в зале, когда я оставался один дома! Он до сих пор то и дело норовил ослушаться, ворчал и причитал, но сегодня, видимо, чувствуя моё настроение, вел себя на удивление тихо, и я был ему за это благодарен. Сметя со стола всё, что было предложено, я отправился на небольшую прогулку, выбрав для этого довольно укромный уголок леса, над которым любил летать.   
        
      Сначала хотел прихватить и метлу, но понял, что сейчас совсем не хочется физических упражнений, скорее просто пройтись и решить для себя, что же дальше делать и как жить.  
        
      В лесу было спокойно. Погода выдалась не жаркой, но и не заставляла ёжиться от холода. Лёгкий ветерок приятно холодил, пение птиц настраивало на умиротворённый лад… Среди листвы я заметил едва заметную тропинку и двинулся по ней. Мне было всё равно куда идти, лишь бы не стоять на месте.  
        
      Итак, что теперь делать…  
      Воспоминания пробудили во мне чувства, и я не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Хочу ли я любить? Особенно его…   
        
      Память услужливо вернула меня к событиям, которые перевернули всю мою жизнь. К первому изменённому профессором воспоминанию, к последнему уроку окклюменции.  
        
      Как было мило со стороны Северуса оставить мне воспоминание об отце, унижающем его в детстве, но забрать другие, которые я тогда увидел. Именно они ведь и заставили пересмотреть своё отношение, перестать ненавидеть и попытаться понять. Его общение с Лили, как трудно быть шпионом… Его разговоры с Альбусом о моей персоне, где Северус, оказывается, часто защищал меня, хоть и в своей излюбленной манере. Зря я ему рассказал, с чего началась моя привязанность, тогда, может, память об этом дне и не пострадала бы…  
        
      Дальше ложных воспоминаний становилось всё больше. Некоторые изменения касались только деталей, когда как многие были переписаны подчистую. Наши прогулки, беседы, поддержка… наша близость. Как я завалился к нему после смерти Диггори и устроил истерику, а он не выгнал, просто был рядом… или как нашёл его после очередной встречи с Волан-де-Мортом полностью обессиленным, не способным даже самостоятельно передвигаться… как он помогал выжить на Тремудром турнире, как облегчал жизнь при появлении Амбридж, как… И только перед убийством Дамблдора, видимо, уже решив всё для себя, Северус изменил мне память. А я, идиот, доверчиво пустил его к себе в голову!  
        
      Мерлин, сколько же всего было поправлено! И какая же должна была быть проделана работа, чтоб всё было логично и казалось правдой, чтоб и подумать о вмешательстве было невозможно! Нет, такое не делают просто так, для этого должна быть веская причина!  
        
      Только сейчас я понял, что даже после того, как поработал с моей памятью, профессор продолжил незримо помогать и оберегать, даже когда я стал его ненавидеть…  
      Как он мог это всё вынести?  
        
      Нет, подобные рассуждения оказались слишком невыносимы. Эмоции переполняли, не давая свободно дышать. Так нельзя, надо успокоиться.  
        
      Я откинул голову назад и стал разглядывать проплывающие по небу тучи, пытаясь отрешиться от всего. Похоже, погода начинала портиться: тучи ползли по небу сизые, тяжёлые, хоть ещё и не закрывали собой солнце, ветер становился всё сильней и пронзительней. Не иначе, скоро пойдёт дождь, если не ливанёт как из ведра… Надо бы возвращаться домой.   
        
      Аппарировав, я, не говоря ни слова, прошёл в свою комнату. Похоже, пока меня не было, Кричер закрыл все окна, готовясь встретить непогоду. Хорошо…  
        
      Сев на кровати, привалившись к изголовью и обхватив колени руками, закусив губу, я вернулся к невесёлым мыслям.  
        
      Хочу ли я его любить?   
        
      Всё, что я знал о себе в последнее время, о своих чувствах и поступках, о жизни оказалось ложно. С новыми воспоминаниями я словно враз повзрослел, и что мне с этим делать, не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
        
      Нет, я, конечно, не стал чувствовать и смотреть на мир иначе, мои идеалы не изменились, только вот мир вокруг пошатнулся и стал другим: более сложным, многогранным, глубоким…  
        
      Раньше я вообще сомневался, что могу любить, даже спрашивал себя, почему поцелуи не вызывают во мне тех ощущений, которыми хвастались друзья, описывая свои похождения. Думал, что со мной что-то не так… Но я даже и представить не мог, что способен на такие сильные, глубокие чувства.   
        
      В этот момент я понял, что уже не важно, хочу любить или нет, — это есть, и этого не изменить. Даже пытаться не стоит.  
        
      Всё было слишком ново, слишком прекрасно — и одновременно как же давно!  
        
      Всё так сложно…  
      Что теперь делать?..  
      Почему он так поступил?..  
        
      Последний вопрос волновал сильнее всего. Может, потому, что от ответа зависело всё остальное? Хотя нет…  
        
      Стал бы я любить слабее, если бы узнал, почему он изменил мою память? Нет.  
        
      Даже если ответ бы мне не понравился и заставил разочароваться, я бы злился, нервничал, выходил из себя, но продолжал любить…  
        
      Подумав так, я хмыкнул. Вот ведь…  
        
      Ладно, если это не сильно важно для меня, то что на данный момент является главным? Без чего я не смогу жить дальше? Жить счастливо и идти вперёд, к цели…  
      Цель же появилась сразу, как воспоминания вернулись ко мне, и я даже не сомневался в её истинности — просто не получалось.  
        
      Возобновить наши отношения.  
      Только начав снова встречаться с Северусом, я мог стать счастливым.  
        
      Я уже понимал, что любовь, накрывшая меня с головой, навсегда. Ведь бывают же однолюбы? И, кажется, я оказался одним из них, но, как ни странно, это меня ни капли не расстраивало. Даже наоборот, дарило какую-то уверенность в себе, в будущем, в стабильности мира. Чувство, которое я чуть не потерял, вернув воспоминания.  
        
      Видимо, война заставила быстро повзрослеть и отбила желание экспериментировать, искать новые приключения… Хотя любить профессора Северуса Снейпа само по себе приключение. И, думаю, с этим согласится любой, кто хоть немного знал зельевара.  
        
      Представив, как вытянутся лица друзей от этой новости, я невольно фыркнул… Гермиона поймёт. В этом я был уверен, а вот Рон — со временем он смирится, но до этого, думаю, может устроить что угодно. От скандала до полного игнорирования, может даже попробовать разорвать дружбу. Ладно, со временем разберемся.  
        
      Так. Что сейчас самое главное? Без чего не прожить?  
      Я снова задал себе эти вопросы и вдруг ясно понял — без общения с предметом своих чувств.   
        
      И неважно, почему Северус изменил мои воспоминания, неважно всё, что касалось прошлого… Он жив, я могу в любой момент позвонить ему — вот что сейчас самое ценное. Представив, что Снейп мог умереть, я не смог вздохнуть от ужаса. Как хорошо, что этого не произошло… Быстро изгнав из головы страшные образы, я вернулся к планированию своих действий.  
        
      Позвонить, встретиться, наконец-то увидеть его, услышать его голос, но… нужно ли Северусу наше общение? Не стану ли я для него обузой? На мгновение промелькнула мысль оставить всё как есть, встречаться редко, не пытаясь что-либо изменить, потому что иначе можно оттолкнуть, лишить себя даже маленького шанса на общение с любимым…  
        
      Оставить всё как есть… НЕТ!   
      Зажмурившись, я прижался лбом к коленям.  
        
      До боли хотелось получить ещё один шанс. Просто быть рядом, разговаривать, смотреть на него, даже любоваться…  
        
      В душе теплилась надежда, что я до сих пор хоть что-то значу для него, ведь согласился же Северус зайти в гости, да и поведение… Нет, он явно меня не ненавидит, а остальное… Надеюсь, я справлюсь. Надеюсь, у наших чувств есть шанс снова расцвести, только теперь уже навсегда, без горького привкуса опасности, грозящей обоим, без сводящего с ума страха, без ужасов войны…  
        
      Мы оба заслужили спокойную, счастливую жизнь…  
        
      Всё. Я принял решение.  
        
      Неважно, что было в прошлом. Неважно, почему так произошло. Мы начнём всё с нового листа. Я не стану говорить, что вспомнил, постараюсь просто снова завоевать сердце этого недоверчивого и замкнутого человека. Один раз, кажется, у меня получилось. Почему бы этому не произойти и во второй раз? Главное, чтоб он не оборвал все контакты, не скрылся, не исчез из моей жизни.  
        
      Приняв решение, я открыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул — на душе стало легко.  
        
      Теперь я был уверен в себе, в своих чувствах и завтрашнем дне.   
      Знание того, что хочу от жизни, вселяло уверенность и оптимизм, хоть и далось тяжело.   
      Никогда не думал, что снова придётся копаться в себе после войны, что придётся резко менять мировоззрение и восприятие мира, принимать чувства и новую информацию о собственной жизни. Не крестраж, так любовь… надеюсь, больше судьба не приготовила для меня ничего подобного, а то так и с ума сойти недолго…   
        
      Разобравшись в себе, расставив приоритеты согласно истинным воспоминаниям, смирившись с новой картиной мира, составив план на будущее, я тут же завалился спать, хоть и было ещё довольно рано. И, что удивительно, спокойно сразу же уснул.  
      


	6. Разговоры

      Я помнил, что Гермиона просила позвать, когда разберусь в себе, но решил подождать ещё пару дней: вдруг изменю мнение, вдруг захочется рассказать профессору всю правду и спросить его: зачем? Я хорошо усвоил, к чему может привести импульсивность в принятии решений, и не торопился. Но за несколько дней, что провёл в размышлениях, ничего не изменилось. Я по-прежнему думал, что умолчание будет лучшим выходом для нас обоих. Возможно, во мне говорил страх потерять Северуса, если он узнает, что я всё помню, что он просто исчезнет из моей жизни, оборвёт и ту хрупкую ниточку, что нас сейчас связывала… Всё-таки прошлое у обоих было болезненное, несмотря на пробудившиеся чувства, да и неизвестно, насколько сам Снейп ценил наши отношения, ведь почему-то же он изменил мою память, скрыв наше совместное прошлое.  
        
      Поняв, что решение уже не изменится, что могу и даже в какой-то степени хочу поделиться с подругой своими новыми воспоминаниями, я наконец-то отправил ей сову с предложением посетить Гриммо, 12, когда будет свободная минутка.   
        
      Я думал, что подруга придёт завтра, но камин, полыхнув зелёным, впустил гостью уже сегодня вечером, когда я уже решил почитать, уютно устроившись на диванчике в гостиной возле огня. Отряхнувшись, девушка первым делом окинула меня тревожным взглядом, словно желая понять, всё ли со мной хорошо, и только потом улыбнулась, поздоровалась и опустилась на диван рядом со мной.  
        
      — Ну, Гарри, как ты? — был её первый вопрос. Вечное беспокойство. Кажется, Гермиона никогда не избавится от привычки оберегать, приобретённой ещё во время войны. Такое поведение одновременно умиляло, раздражало и заставляло чувствовать себя неловко, но так же вызывало и благодарность. Чувствовать себя нужным, знать, что кто-то волнуется о тебе, что ты не остался один… это много для меня значило.  
        
      — Отлично! — откликнулся я, откладывая книгу. — Думал, придёшь завтра, но я действительно рад тебя видеть! — и это была правда.  
        
      — Я оказалась свободна, вот и заскочила, — пожала плечами девушка, усиленно изображая, что только поэтому и пришла прямо сейчас, но я то понял, что подруга беспокоилась. — Так как, разобрался в себе?  
        
      — Да, я… да. Давай сначала выпьем чаю, а потом я всё тебе расскажу, — отчего-то смутился я, и поспешно добавил: — Правда, новости могут шокировать, и ты даже можешь изменить своё мнение обо мне, и не в лучшую сторону.  
        
      — Гарри, — рассмеялась подруга, — я не знаю, ЧТО ты должен мне рассказать, чтоб такое произошло.   
      — Может, то, что я — гей? — тихо пробормотал я, но Гермиона услышала. Резко став серьёзной, она окинула меня оценивающим взглядом и решительно произнесла:  
      — Это для меня ничего не значит, друг, — потом шутливо округлила глаза и с наигранным ужасом произнесла: — Только не говори, что встречался с хорьком!   
      — Нет, — вдруг тоже рассмеялся я, представив эту картину. — Малфой? Серьёзно? Ни за что! — и тут же погрустнел, — хотя мой вариант не лучше… — и задумчиво прикусил губу.  
        
      Атмосфера между нами стала напряжённой.  
        
      — Так, кто-то обещал мне чаю, а потом разговор по душам, — произнесла через некоторое время подруга, разрядив обстановку.  
      — А, да, — очнулся я от своих мыслей. — Пить будем здесь или на кухне?  
      — Пошли на кухню, — решительно произнесла Гермиона, вставая с дивана и уверенно шагая в нужном направлении. Вздохнув, я последовал за ней.  
        
      Пока пили чай, не было сказано ни слова. Мы оба погрузились в свои мысли, время от времени поглядывая друг на друга. Я думал, как начать разговор, а вот о чём размышляла подруга… поди пыталась вычислить, с кем я встречался.   
        
      После чая мы почему-то не расположились в гостиной, а поднялись в мою комнату. То ли гостиная для таких разговоров показалась слишком большой, то ли мне было спокойней делиться сокровенным в своём личном пространстве, но я очнулся от задумчивости только тогда, когда мы оба оказались сидящими на моей постели.  
        
      — Ну, выкладывай, — серьёзно произнесла Гермиона.  
      — Это Снейп, — зажмурившись, выпалил я, решив рубить с плеча. Чем быстрее разделаюсь, тем лучше.   
        
      Повисла тишина. Через некоторое время я решился открыть глаза. Думал, увижу шок на лице Гермионы, но она просто серьёзно смотрела на меня, закусив губу.  
        
      — Значит, всё-таки профессор Северус Снейп, — тихо произнесла она. — И что, ты до сих пор его любишь?  
      — Герми, и тебя не отталкивает то, что ты узнала? — удивлённо вырвалось у меня. — Кажется, ты даже не удивлена…  
      — Это был один из вариантов, о котором я подумала, — так же тихо ответила подруга. — И не самый плохой, если честно…  
      — Что? — удивился я. Почему-то реакция Гермионы казалась мне абсурдной, но… она же всегда была умнее и умела удивлять…  
        
      — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Гарри. Ты до сих пор его любишь?  
      Сил ответить не было, потому я просто утвердительно кивнул…   
      — Не знаю, почему так произошло, но когда воспоминания вернулись, вернулись и чувства, причём настолько глубокие, что это оглушило… Мир словно сошёл с ума, — попытался я объяснить, — а почему это не самый худший вариант? — вдруг вспомнил я слова девушки.  
        
      — Во-первых, он на нашей стороне, он всегда защищал и помогал тебе. Во-вторых, у вас же уже что-то было, там, в прошлом, я правильно поняла? — я снова смог только кивнуть. — Значит, он тоже хоть что-то чувствует к тебе. Ну и в-третьих, — Гермиона улыбнулась, — он остался жив, и вы можете попробовать начать всё сначала.  
      — Откуда?.. — я в шоке уставился на подругу.  
      — Когда ты пил восстанавливающее память зелье, то время от времени начинал бормотать. Так и узнала... — пояснила Гермиона свою осведомлённость.  
        
      После слов девушки у меня как будто камень с души свалился. Не надо больше ничего скрывать. Она приняла меня таким, какой я есть, приняла мои чувства и почти прямым текстом сказала, что не отвернётся, если я возобновлю отношения с тем, кого люблю, не оставит меня…  
        
      — Гермиона, ты самая лучшая! — воскликнул я и от избытка чувств обнял её. Девушка какое-то время сидела не шевелясь, а потом обняла в ответ.  
      — Неужели ты думал, что я могу отвернуться от тебя из-за этого? — тихо спросила она.  
      — В тебе я почти не сомневался, а вот Рон… — через некоторое время ответил я.  
      — О да, это проблема, — тихо рассмеялась подруга. — Представляю себе его лицо!  
      — И не говори…   
        
      Какое-то время мы тихонько смеялись, а потом Гермиона снова заговорила:  
        
      — Думаю, он поймёт. Не сразу, но примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, и ваши отношения…  
      — Хотелось бы верить, — вздохнул я. — Он же и на Тремудром турнире…  
      — Но потом-то всё же наладилось.  
      — Да. В этом ты права… Правда, ты забегаешь вперёд, — грустно улыбнулся я, — не знаю, получится ли возобновить наши отношения… захочет ли он… — горло перехватило.  
        
      — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — убедительно произнесла на это подруга. — У тебя уже есть план, как будешь себя вести?  
      — Я думал сделать вид, что ничего не помню, продолжить общаться и постепенно сблизиться… — пробормотал я, — боюсь, он исчезнет, как только поймёт, что я всё вспомнил, и найти его не получится.  
      — То есть ты пока вернёшься в маггловский мир?  
      — Да.  
        
      Помолчали.  
        
      — Гарри, а ты уверен, что у тебя выйдет скрыть от профессора, владеющего легилименцией, окклюменцией, подозрительного и умеющего подмечать детали, то, что ты всё вспомнил? — озвучила свои опасения подруга. — Не оттолкнёшь ли ты его таким своим поведением?  
      — Я очень постараюсь, — серьезно произнёс я, — ведь от этого зависит моё счастье.   
      — Дай Мерлин, чтоб у тебя всё получилось… — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я так поняла, что это он изменил твои воспоминания, да?  
      — Да.  
      — И тебе не интересно, почему?  
      — Знаешь… — начал отвечать я, стараясь подобрать слова, которые лучше всего бы описали то, что сейчас чувствовал, — я понял, что это не так важно, как возможность быть рядом с ним. Если я начну выяснять, то могу лишиться его общества. Нет, конечно, мне интересно, но… если надо выбирать, то знание явно не будет для меня стоять на первом месте. Может, потом, когда-нибудь, я и узнаю, но сейчас… нет, это не важно.  
      — Я поняла, — улыбнулась подруга и добавила с лукавой улыбкой: — Тогда действуй. Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым, Гарри. А если возникнут вопросы или потребуется помощь, я всегда к твоим услугам.  
      И я не нашёлся, что сказать, просто снова обнял девушку, прошептав: «Спасибо» — и благодарно улыбаясь.  
        
      Дальше мы обсуждали планы на будущее, я даже получил парочку советов, куда можно было бы пригласить профессора и что бы могло помочь нам сблизиться. В свою очередь, Гермиона рассказала о своей жизни, о Роне, об учёбе, добавив несколько забавных моментов, которые с ней произошли, так что мы много смеялись. На душе стало легко, и я был очень благодарен подруге за это.   
        
      Когда девушка ушла, я ещё долго сидел перед камином и улыбался, вспоминая наш разговор. Я будто снова очутился в Хогвартсе, в гриффиндорской гостиной, когда ещё не знал, что мне предстоит, и наслаждался жизнью по полной…  
        
      Сегодня я ушёл спать уверенный, что завтра начну новую жизнь. Снова перееду в маггловский район (хорошо, что за квартиру было заплачено на пару месяцев вперёд, и она меня дожидалась), позвоню профессору, назначу встречу и буду постепенно идти к своей цели.   
        
      Если раньше я жил, не зная, чего хочу, то теперь цель стала мне предельно ясна, и я решил добиться своего любой ценой, даже если придётся потратить на обретение желаемого всю свою жизнь.  
        
        
            Маггловская квартира встретила тишиной и пылью.   
      Пыли ещё не успело накопиться много, но раз я раньше не очень-то убирался, замкнувшись в себе, да ещё и сторонился магии, то самые дальние уголки и труднодоступные места успели обзавестись довольно приличным её слоем, так что первый день я потратил на уборку, вылизав всё от и до.   
        
      Я надеялся, что Северус станет частым гостем моего скромного жилища, а приглашать любимого в неприбранную квартиру… Нет уж, увольте. Мне хватило и первой нашей встречи.  
        
      Закончив наводить чистоту, я сходил в магазин и заполнил холодильник продуктами, прикупив парочку бутылок вина, коньяк и виски, чтоб было из чего выбирать. Так, на всякий случай. Раз Северус теперь живёт в маггловском мире, то, думаю, не брезгует и маггловским алкоголем…  
        
      Теперь всё было готово.  
      Можно было звонить профессору и просить его о встрече.   
        
      Точнее, предложить встретиться где-нибудь на нейтральной территории. Это было предложение подруги. Она настояла, что первая наша встреча после восстановления памяти должна произойти в уютном небольшом кафе, где можно спокойно побеседовать, где моё странное поведение, если оно окажется таковым, можно списать на непривычность обстановки или присутствие посторонних людей, раз я долго просидел затворником. Это не должен быть ресторан (слишком официально) или паб (ну не алкоголик же ты, Гарри!), а именно кафе, где подают неплохие напитки и можно заказать лёгкий ужин. Гермиона мне даже посоветовала несколько. Одно оказалось не так далеко от моего нынешнего дома, что порадовало. Его я и решил выбрать, надеясь, правда, что после профессор не откажется ещё раз зайти в гости…  
        
      Глянув на часы, я выдохнул… 8 вечера… надеюсь, ещё не поздно для звонка.  
      Надо решаться.  
        
      Взяв телефон и найдя в памяти нужный номер, я какое-то время тупо смотрел на экран, а потом резко нажал кнопку, отрезая себе возможность передумать. Поднося трубку к уху, я заметил, что руки мои подрагивают от волнения и страха.  
        
      «Когда это ты стал таким нерешительным, Гарри? Ты же хочешь поговорить, просто жаждешь увидеть его снова. Нуждаешься в этой встрече, чтоб проверить, сможешь ли скрыть от профессора хоть что-то, и попытаться понять, что он чувствует по отношению к одному глупому парнишке, которому стёр память…»  
        
       Но долго размышлять мне не дали — после первого же сигнала в трубке раздалось слегка хрипловатое «Слушаю», и моё сердце пропустило удар. Только сейчас я вдруг понял, что боялся очередного обмана. Боялся, что Северус продиктовал чужой номер или просто бессмысленный набор цифр…  
        
      Видимо, я слишком долго молчал, оглушённый происходящим, потому что на том конце вдруг вздохнули и снова заговорили: слегка неуверенное «Поттер?» всколыхнуло бурю в душе. В памяти тут же стали проноситься картины прошлого, когда профессор точно так же звал меня…   
        
      Нет. Надо собраться.  
        
      — Да. Это я, — прокашлявшись, отозвался я, сжав телефон так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
      — У вас манера такая — звонить и дышать в трубку? — ехидно поинтересовался Снейп, чей голос после моей реплики стал уверенней и, кажется, чуть более спокойным. Странно.  
      — Нет, профессор, просто не думал, что вы оставили мне свой настоящий номер… — брякнул я и тут же прикусил язык. Начинается. Почему при общении со Снейпом всегда глупею и начинаю пороть всякую чушь?   
      — Вы никогда не думаете, — проворчал профессор словно по инерции. — И этим объясняется ваше долгое молчание? — через некоторое время добавил он. — Вы всё это время собирались с духом, чтоб позвонить?  
        
      О чём это он? Неужели я так долго не отвечал? И только через некоторое время до меня дошло, что сейчас профессор говорил не о молчании в трубку, а об отсутствии звонка после первой нашей встречи. Он что, волновался? Да ну, ерунда какая-то.  
        
      — Не хотел вам надоедать… — промямлил я и добавил, наконец-то взяв себя в руки: — Но раз вы настаиваете, теперь будем разговаривать чаще. И видеться, если не против. Как насчёт завтрашнего вечера, в кафе, где-нибудь после пяти, сэр? Во сколько вам удобно?  
        
      — Поттер… — зашипел профессор, но тут же оборвал себя. Сердце пропустило удар, когда он снова заговорил, спокойно и по-деловому: — Думаю, после шести будет в самый раз.   
      — Тогда завтра в шесть в кафе «Kalendar», что находится недалеко от парка, где мы с вами столкнулись, — затараторил я, боясь, что профессор передумает. — Там можно спокойно пообщаться и даже перекусить. Неплохо кормят. Вы… знаете это кафе?  
      — Знаю, где оно…  
      — И… согласны встретиться? Или, может, если место вам не нравится, предложите сами…  
      — Да нет, отчего же, — усмехнулся Снейп, — «Kalendar» так «Kalendar». Посмотрим, насколько вы научились выбирать заведения.   
        
      — Снова экзамен? — хмыкнул, я не сдержавшись.  
      — Вы же продолжаете звать меня профессором, — парировал Снейп, — надо соответствовать, — в голосе собеседника чувствовалась ирония. Он что, только что пошутил? Это выбило из колеи, и я не нашёлся что ответить. — Что ж, тогда до завтра, — подождав немного, снова заговорил Северус.  
      — А, да, — очнулся я. — Завтра, в шесть, кафе «Kalendar», — бодро добавил я и, не удержавшись, произнёс: — Я буду ждать встречи, профессор… — правда, когда закончил, собеседник уже отключился, так что непонятно, услышал мою последнюю фразу Северус или нет.  
        
      Положив сотовый на стол, я застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Если даже по телефону при разговоре с Северусом веду себя глупо и говорю совсем не то, что хотел, то как я собираюсь скрывать от него факт, что всё вспомнил? Конечно, я думал, что будет трудно, но чтоб настолько… Сомнения закрались в душу, но о том, чтоб рассказать профессору всё, даже мысли не возникло. Почему-то я был уверен, что тогда он не только не расскажет ничего, но и оборвёт всякое общение, а это было бы катастрофой. Оставалось только надеяться, что я быстро приду в себя и не выдам все секреты при первых же минутах общения с ним… ну или поможет разработанная нами тактика. Если, конечно, я смогу её придерживаться и не начудить.  
        
      Вздохнув, я решил прогуляться перед сном: надо было успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Медленно шагая по тропинкам парка, я старался вернуть решительность и спокойствие перед завтрашней встречей, что пошатнулись после звонка.   
        
      То, как на меня подействовал голос Северуса, стало неожиданностью. Даже хрипловатый, он завораживал и лишал воли. При первой встрече такого эффекта не наблюдалось, видимо, чувства в восприятии играли не последнюю роль. Что ж будет, когда я его увижу?   
        
      Я попробовал представить себе Северуса таким, каким встретил недавно в парке, и задохнулся от всколыхнувшихся в душе чувств. Да уж… не выдать себя будет труднее, чем раньше казалось… Слишком сильные эмоции он вызывал, слишком ново для меня было чувство, что поселилось в сердце, чтоб успеть свыкнуться с его присутствием.   
        
      Когда я влюблялся, всё происходило постепенно, была возможность и подумать, и прочувствовать, и принять, а сейчас… Сейчас любовь свалилась на голову и оглушила, не давая здраво размышлять. Она словно затопила меня, заполнила собой все мысли, подчинила себе всю мою жизнь, и, что удивляло, я не был против. Наоборот, был этому рад.   
        
      После смерти Волан-де-Морта у меня не осталось цели и желаний, я не знал, ради чего жить дальше, и это было страшно, но теперь всё изменилось. Стало одновременно легче и сложнее. Но по крайней мере захотелось жить, а не существовать. И это воодушевляло, давало силы, заставляло чувствовать себя живым и целым. Хотя, наверно, целостность вернулась тогда, когда восстановились воспоминания, ведь даже самое искусное изменение памяти всё равно остаётся вмешательством в сознание и сказывается на мироощущении. Недаром в трудах Стивена Бэрри среди симптомов, позволяющих определить воздействие на разум, упоминаются депрессии, потеря цели в жизни, постоянный поиск чего-то или же, наоборот, уход в себя… И чем сильнее воздействие, тем более ярко выражены эти признаки…  
        
      Я поёжился, вспомнив, сколько воспоминаний было стёрто, а уж изменено… Нда, Северус явно трудился не один час и, поди, после был сильно истощён. Ради чего же он так старался, с какой целью «убивал» любовь… Я не знал, а строить предположения не хотелось — ещё напридумываю ерунды, поверю в неё и, как на первых курсах, запишу Снейпа во врагов… Нет, такое меня не устраивало, лучше совсем не знать, чем выдумывать и строить необоснованные предположения.  
        
      Вздохнув, я попробовал изгнать из головы тревожные мысли и сосредоточиться на будущем. Завтра должно было многое решиться. Продолжится ли наше общение? Получится ли скрыть, что всё вспомнил? Пойму ли, как ко мне относится Северус, с теми знаниями, которые дали истинные воспоминания?..  
        
      Что бы завтра ни ждало нас, я вдруг понял, что не откажусь от общения с профессором, даже если он скажет, что не хочет продолжать наши встречи. Я просто не смогу этого сделать. Всё что угодно, только не это. Я буду просить, если потребуется, разыщу его, где бы тот ни жил, но добьюсь своего, не зря же учился на Гриффиндоре!  
        
      Уверенность, что завтрашний день не будет последним, когда я увижу Северуса, неожиданно успокоила. Я перестал бояться будущего. Нет, оно не стало беспроблемным, но дарило надежду. Как там сказала Гермиона? Он всегда защищал и помогал. Он тоже хоть что-то чувствует. Он жив, и мы можем попробовать начать всё сначала…  
        
      Улыбнувшись, я уверенно отправился домой и заснул сразу же, как только голова коснулась подушки. Разобравшись в себе, в своих желаниях, я тут же определился и с тем, как буду действовать, и это дало уверенность, которой до этого я не ощущал. 


	7. Встреча

      На место встречи я пришёл за полчаса до назначенного времени: хотелось успеть осмотреться, привыкнуть к кафе и собраться с силами перед предстоящей встречей, может, и столик занять поудачней.  
        
      Заведение с первого взгляда показалось уютным. Простая отделка стен с висящими на них картинами, небольшие деревянные столики, расположенные в два ряда: один — у стены, второй — у окна-витрины, стойка для заказов с улыбающимися молоденькими приветливыми девушками и аппетитными блюдами, легкая, едва слышная музыка, не мешающая разговору. Чисто, аккуратно, не очень шумно. Действительно то, что надо.  
        
      Оглядев помещение, я решил устроиться в самом дальнем углу — подальше от стойки заказов и окон, но так, чтоб можно было видеть входящих и окно-витрину загораживало как можно меньше столиков. Сев спиной к стене, я облегчённо выдохнул. Привычка заботиться о безопасности и хорошем обзоре осталась с войны и вряд ли когда-нибудь исчезнет, к тому же лёгкая нервозность, доставшаяся в память о днях, когда скрывались, тоже давала о себе знать.   
        
      Купив кофе, я откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Горячая кружка приятно грела ладони после пронизывающего ветра, лёгкий шум от разговоров, слабое бренчание посуды, тихая музыка расслабляли своей обыденностью и ненавязчивостью, приятные запахи выпечки и напитков разжигали аппетит, хотя я так волновался, что, наверно, ничего не смог бы проглотить.  
        
      Придёт или нет? Даже договорившись о встрече, я не был абсолютно уверен, что Снейп появится, но решил ждать до победного. Смогу ли не выдать себя? Та же самая неуверенность была ответом и на этот вопрос. Нужен ли я ему? Захочет ли Северус продолжать общение? Сможем ли мы возобновить отношения? Почему в моей жизни всегда всё так сложно?  
        
      — Поттер, — вдруг раздался знакомый голос совсем рядом. Задумавшись, я как-то умудрился пропустить появление человека, которого ждал с замиранием сердца. Дернувшись от неожиданности, я чуть не пролил на себя кофе, который до сих пор держал в руках, только отменная реакция позволила в последний момент избежать неприятности. — Как всегда, рассеяны, — констатировал тот же голос, и его обладатель сел напротив.  
        
      — Здравствуйте, сэр, — только и смог произнести я, во все глаза смотря на своего бывшего преподавателя, Мастера зельеварения, человека, которого, оказывается, так долго любил, даже не подозревая об этом. Мужчину, который зачем-то изменил мне память, заставив забыть себя…  
        
      В этот раз Снейп был одет в тёмно-коричневый свитер, чей ворот закрывал горло. (Интересно, Северус теперь всегда прикрывает шею? У него остались шрамы от укуса?) Было заметно, что профессор замёрз, пока шёл сюда: немного покраснели кончики ушей и он старался незаметно растирать озябшие пальцы. Это вызвало невольную улыбку — такие родные, знакомые движения, что дух захватывало. Профессор никогда не показывал свои слабости, а вот Северус мог со мной так себя повести. Тогда, когда мы стали ближе…  
        
      — Что, так и будем сидеть друг напротив друга и молчать, — немного насмешливо спросил Снейп, поняв, видимо, что если ждать моей реакции, то можно просидеть здесь до закрытия, — или всё-таки закажем что-нибудь?  
        
      Тряхнув головой, я заставил себя оторвать взгляд от рук профессора, которые будили во мне столько воспоминаний, и посмотреть на лицо. Оно почти не изменилось, только морщины стали менее заметны да само выражение более расслабленным. Спокойная жизнь явно пошла Снейпу на пользу.   
        
      Он точно так же разглядывал меня, слегка улыбаясь, и это словно лишило способности дышать. Я и не подозревал, что настолько соскучился. Понимание происходящего только сейчас накрыло меня с головой, заставив замереть. Я впитывал в себя его присутствие, пытался высечь в памяти каждую чёрточку родного лица, запомнить каждое движение… Шок, осознание, принятие, боль и сумасшедшая радость — всё переплелось в душе, рождая невозможный коктейль из эмоций, которые грозили поглотить меня целиком.  
        
      — Поттер, мне почему-то кажется, что мыслями вы сейчас находитесь где угодно, только не здесь. Если у вас есть дела, можно отменить… — вдруг услышал я слегка раздражённый голос, и как только смысл пробился в затуманенное чувствами сознание, меня пронзил страх, что Северус сейчас встанет и уйдёт, что всё закончится, так и не начавшись. Судорожно вздохнув, я неожиданно услышал свой голос:   
        
      — Нет-нет, профессор, вы ошибаетесь! Я… — и замолчал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Соберись. Что ты творишь? Ведёшь себя как последний идиот… — Просто я до сих пор не могу поверить, что вы живы. Извините, — неуклюже соврал я о причине своего поведения. Да, я понимал, что объяснение так себе, но другого у меня не было — не говорить же правду.   
        
      — Вас настолько шокировало известие о мнимой смерти, что меня начинает беспокоить ваше, Поттер, душевное состояние, — совсем не обидно хмыкнул профессор, пристально смотря на меня. Поверил? Или сделал вид, что принял мои слова за чистую монету?   
        
      — Я и сам не знаю, насколько нормален, — пожал я плечами. — С самого детства моя жизнь разительно отличалась от жизни остальных, так о какой норме может идти речь?.. Так что насчёт ужина? — ушёл я от неприятной темы. — Здесь вроде неплохо кормят, — и вышел из-за стола, чтоб сделать заказ.  
        
      — Действительно, — пробормотал Северус себе под нос, поднимаясь вслед за мной, и с усмешкой уже более громко произнёс: — Сейчас проверим, насколько неплохо.  
        
      Взяв по салату и кусочку пирога к чаю, мы вернулись к столику. Кушать не хотелось (волнение отбило аппетит), но заказать один только чай я не осмелился, опасаясь непонимания со стороны профессора. Не хотелось объяснять, почему я, пригласив в кафе, обхожусь только напитками. Да и, наверно, это было бы не очень вежливо… Не разбираюсь я в этикете.  
        
      За ужином мы вели лёгкую светскую беседу ни о чём. Я постоянно забывал, что надо контролировать себя, скрывать, что помню общее прошлое, настолько всё было похоже на наши «выходы в свет», когда, устав от необходимости скрываться, мы тайно выбирались в маггловский Лондон и вели себя как обычные люди, не оглядываясь на настоящую жизнь. Приходилось одёргивать себя, напоминать, что сейчас всё по-другому, что мы просто знакомые — бывший преподаватель и его студент, а не возлюбленные, как бы это ни было больно.  
        
      Похоже, Северус тоже расслабился в моём присутствии: взгляд смягчился, он даже позволил себе пару раз улыбнуться моим шуткам, да и сам шутил. Конечно, в своей особенной манере, но и это показывало, насколько он открылся… Потому его вопрос и застал меня врасплох:  
        
      — Поттер, что всё-таки происходит? — вдруг тихо произнёс профессор, спокойно смотря на меня. — Всю встречу сидите как на иголках, дёргаетесь, напряжены сверх меры, и кажется, что вот-вот то ли сбежите, то ли сорвётесь… Что-то случилось или наконец-то сообразили, что моё общество вас не устраивает, и теперь не знаете, как прекратить общение? — хоть в последних словах слышалась ирония, но я смог заметить и какое-то напряжение, тревогу, исходившую от сидящего напротив.  
        
      Ну конечно, Снейп не был бы Снейпом, если не увидел бы мою нервозность, стремление контролировать себя, свои поступки и речь… Хорошо, что мы с Гермионой заранее продумали ответ, если из-за воспоминаний я начну нехарактерно себя вести. Хотелось бы не использовать эту информацию, тем более что она тоже была недалека от истины, но раз уж Северус напрямую спросил… Зажмурившись на секунду и шумно выдохнув, я озвучил причину, по которой якобы так поступаю:  
        
      — Вы правы, профессор, я нервничаю, но не потому, что хочу прекратить общение… — немного помолчал, будто бы собираясь с мыслями… — Всё дело в том, что мы в кафе. Закрытое помещение, много людей, я… давно не находился в таких обстоятельствах… После войны я стал затворником, мне трудно находиться с незнакомыми людьми в одном помещении, постоянно лезут мысли: нет ли врагов среди находящихся рядом… Я и при первой встрече с вами не смог предложить куда-нибудь пойти, кроме квартиры, именно потому, что чувствую себя неуютно. Это стало уже чем-то вроде фобии. Стараюсь изжить, понимаю, что дико, но ничего пока не могу поделать, слишком медленно проходит страх… — и снова замолк, опустив глаза. Поверит? Конечно, данный страх у меня был, но сейчас я преувеличил его влияние на свою жизнь, чтоб оправдать столь нервное поведение. Не зря ж меня Шляпа хотела отправить на Слизерин — хитрить и недоговаривать, преувеличивать и преуменьшать значимость того или иного явления я умел хоть и не мастерски, но сносно, правда не любил этим заниматься.  
        
      — Тогда почему вы сегодняшнюю встречу назначили здесь, раз так плохо переносите подобную обстановку? — помолчав, спросил Северус. В голосе появилась нехарактерная для этого человека мягкость, и моё сердце вздрогнуло. Заботится? Беспокоится? Неужели ещё… любит?   
      — А вы бы согласились на встречу не в общественном месте? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос. — Парк? Не в такую погоду, а остальные помещения я переношу ещё хуже…  
        
      Помолчали…  
        
      — Мистер Поттер… насколько серьёзна эта ваша… фобия? — наконец заговорил Снейп, пристально уставившись на меня, явно что-то прикидывая в уме.  
      — Не настолько, чтоб обращаться к специалистам, но жить немного мешает, — пожал я плечами, боясь слишком преувеличить значимость проблемы. — Думаю, само постепенно пройдёт, месяц назад было хуже, — и улыбнулся. — Проблема не стоит вашего внимания, поверьте.  
      — Что ж, как пожелаете, — голос профессора снова стал холодным. Кажется, своим отказом от помощи, которую он, возможно, хотел предложить, я задел Снейпа. Как же с ним сложно. Всегда было…  
        
      — Профессор, мне действительно помогает то, что я делаю. Если хотя бы раза два в неделю посещать места, где чувствую себя неуютно, то постепенно всё должно сойти на нет… и, может, вам не трудно, не могли бы вы… то есть если у вас будет свободное время… Профессор, вы…  
      — Как всегда красноречивы, Поттер, — вздохнул, перебивая меня, Снейп. Видимо, ему надоело ждать, когда я сформулирую просьбу. — Если у меня будет свободное время, то я согласен проводить его с вами, мотаясь по городу. Только учтите, всё своё свободное время тратить на вас я не намерен, — голос был сух, но меня, сегодняшнего меня, им было уже не обмануть. Северус оттаял…  
      — Конечно, сэр, — потупился я, стараясь скрыть зарождавшуюся радостную улыбку. Это была удача. Чистое везение. Даже лёгкая фобия сыграла мне на руку. Удивительно. Такого я и представить не мог…   
        
      Чтоб не показать, насколько меня обрадовала перспектива постоянных встреч с профессором, я с силой сжал кулаки и постарался хоть выглядеть спокойным, раз стать таким по-настоящему не выйдет, но и это у меня, кажется, не совсем получилось, потому что Снейп внимательно посмотрел на меня и произнёс:  
        
      — Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Пойдёмте на свежий воздух, — и решительно поднялся со стула. Мне ничего не оставалось, как только последовать за ним.  
        
      Расплатившись, мы вышли, и порыв ветра тут же чуть не сорвал с головы лёгкую шапку, что я надел, чтоб дойти до кафе, не думая, что долго буду находиться на улице в такой холод. Северус покосился на меня и, вздохнув, направился к парку.   
        
      — В парке, если пользоваться тропинками, не так ветрено — деревья защищают, — буркнул Снейп, когда я догнал его и зашагал рядом.   
      — Но от холода это всё равно не спасёт, — вздохнул я и, оглядев профессора, добавил: — вы ведь тоже не предполагали, что будете гулять по такой погоде. Одежда совсем не подходит для долгих прогулок, — и, когда Снейп посмотрел на меня, набрался смелости и выпалил на одном дыхании то, на что надеялся ещё перед нашей встречей: — Может, снова пойдём ко мне? Там тепло, можно разжечь камин и поговорить о чём угодно. Там спокойно. А ещё я купил хороший чай и кофе… или, если будет угодно, можно открыть вино, коньяк или виски… — я старался произнести всё это довольно небрежно, просто предложить, но, наверно, в моём голосе всё-таки чувствовались напряжение и почти мольба, которые я испытывал.  
        
      — Вообще-то у меня… — начал было Снейп, и моё сердце болезненно сжалось, предчувствуя отказ, но тут профессор оборвал себя и, будто решившись, уверенно произнёс: — Пожалуй, я приму предложение, если только это не помешает вам прийти в себя после так называемой терапии.   
      — Не должно, — улыбнулся я, возможно,чересчур радостно, но по-другому бы не получилось, и тут же бодро зашагал в сторону дома.   
        
      Снейп шёл рядом и молчал. Кажется, он задумался о чём-то, раз не реагировал на взгляды, которые я время от времени бросал на него. Даже понимание, что это выглядит странно, не смогло побороть во мне желание постоянно смотреть на Северуса. Словно одно его присутствие само по себе заставляло всё время искоса наблюдать за ним, чтоб убедиться, что этот невероятный человек действительно рядом. Душа стремилась к нему, хотелось обнять, поцеловать, сказать, что люблю его так же сильно, как тогда, что ничего не изменилось, но… пока было нельзя. Я боялся из-за излишней откровенности потерять даже то, что сейчас имел, боялся, что Северус сбежит, исчезнет, ведь почему-то же он изменил мои воспоминания, и это заставляло тревожиться, беспокоиться и скрывать правду. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда мы снова будем вместе, я и расскажу ему всё без утайки, но не сейчас. Я просто не могу его потерять ещё раз. Я этого не выдержу.  
        
      Наконец мы подошли к моему дому и так же молча скрылись за дверью. Тишина, что была между нами, совсем не тяготила, а, наоборот, обещала уют и тепло, что может согреть две одинокие души.  
        
            Всё так же молча мы разделись и прошли в гостиную. Снейп тут же занял уже облюбованное им кресло, а я растопил камин.  
        
      — Что вам принести, сэр? Из напитков, — были первые слова дома в присутствии Снейпа, что я произнёс.   
      — Позже, — помолчав, тихо ответил Северус на мой вопрос, смотря на языки пламени, и откинулся на спинку.  
      — Как скажете, — пожал я плечами и устроился в соседнем кресле. Было так уютно сидеть рядом и просто молчать, что я не смел нарушить то единение, что неожиданно возникло между нами. Можно было представить, что всё по-прежнему, что мне не изменяли память, что мы до сих пор вместе…  
        
      — Ну так что, Поттер, есть какая-то причина, почему вы позвали к себе домой? — наконец заговорил профессор, слегка приподняв бровь и немного насмешливо смотря на меня, отчего тело бросило в жар. Я очень надеялся, что не покраснел под его пристальным взглядом.  
      — Да так, просто захотелось, — как можно небрежней проронил я. — Устал от одиночества, поговорить совсем не с кем, а звать друзей из магического мира, оборвав с ним почти все связи и поселившись у магглов, как-то глупо, да и не хочется…  
        
      — И поэтому вы выбрали меня своим собеседником? — хмыкнул на это Снейп. — Вам не хватило разговора в кафе, поэтому и пригласили? Сиюминутные желания без всякого планирования и продуманной тактики. Как это на вас похоже… Или всё-таки готовились? Вон, даже напитками разжились, — и не успел я смутиться, как тут же добавил, сменив тему: — Раз не хочется общаться с друзьями, так завели бы новые знакомства. Даже в маггловском мире есть люди, с которыми интересно общаться.  
        
      Голос Снейпа звучал иронично, но я ощутил, что к словам Северуса стоит прислушаться, что он не просто так всё это сказал. Совет? Или… нет… Я чуть не задохнулся от пришедшей на ум догадки: он нашёл кого-то в мире магглов? Кого-то, с кем ему было хорошо, интересно и легко общаться. Может, даже завёл новые отношения? Только от одной мысли об этом стало нестерпимо больно…  
        
      — Вы так и поступили? — спросил я севшим от волнения голосом, надеясь, что это единственное, чем я выдал себя, своё состояние. — Нашли… — голос сорвался, я ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
        
      Снейп пристально на меня посмотрел, покачал головой, словно в чём-то сомневался, и, улыбнувшись каким-то своим мыслям, произнёс всё с той же иронией:  
        
      — Увы, Поттер, я не настолько нуждаюсь в общении, чтоб искать кого бы то ни было. Друзей, например. Мне хватает разговоров с коллегами на работе, среди которых, признаю, есть несколько достаточно образованных и интересных собеседников. А вот вам, я думаю, не повредят новые знакомства, вы хорошо сходитесь с людьми…  
        
      — Вот в этом я не очень-то уверен, — хмыкнул я, как можно незаметней стараясь перевести дыхание — только коллеги, Снейп бы не стал лгать, ему нет сейчас от этого никакой выгоды. — Все, с кем я общался среди магов, видели во мне Мальчика-Который-Выжил, теперь — Мальчика-Который-Победил, поэтому, конечно, легко шли на контакт, а вот в мире магглов у меня за одиннадцать лет так друзей и не появилось… Я настоящий никому не интересен, поверьте.  
        
      Я тяжело вздохнул в попытке скрыть улыбку, что никак не соответствовала сказанным словам, зато отражала моё ликование (Северус, кажется, свободен!), но всё-таки, видимо, выдал себя, раз Снейп недоверчиво окинул меня взглядом. Хорошо хоть, не стал комментировать. Вместо этого он снова уставился на языки пламени, пляшущие в камине. Я же не смог отвести от него глаз. Надежда, что совсем недавно дала трещину, проснулась с новой силой…  
        
      Профессор всё продолжал смотреть на огонь, что дало мне возможность любоваться его профилем. Сердце защемило от нежности при взгляде на расслабившегося Северуса. Руки его спокойно лежали на подлокотниках, волосы слегка растрепались… было заметно, что Снейп устал за день и сейчас как будто бы взял небольшую передышку перед тем, как снова вернуться в мир, где существуют обязательства, люди и множество дел, требующих его внимания. По опыту я знал, что в такое время лучше не мешать, иначе можно попасть под горячую руку и выслушать столько ядовитого сарказма, что сам себе покажешься идиотом, недостойным ничего, даже своей никчёмной жизни, так что я просто сидел рядом и старался не привлекать к себе внимания, не мешать мыслям профессора.  
        
      — Поттер, — вдруг оторвал меня от созерцания голос Снейпа, который всё так же продолжал смотреть на камин. — Я бы не отказался от чашечки кофе, иначе ни о каком продуктивном общении не сможет идти и речи…   
        
      — Да-да, конечно, сейчас всё будет, — встрепенулся я, тут же вскакивая и скрываясь на кухне. Пока механически готовил бодрящий напиток, мысли мои блуждали далеко отсюда.   
        
      Я как-то раньше не задумывался о том, как устроился профессор среди магглов. Нравится ли ему такая жизнь? Где он работает? По душе ли ему новая профессия, или он работает только ради денег? Вообще, как у Снейпа с финансами, хватает ли ему на жизнь и эксперименты, о которых он вскользь однажды обмолвился? Я же знал, что его любимое занятие обходится очень и очень недёшево… С кем профессор общается? Ходит ли куда-нибудь ещё, кроме работы и дома? Как отдыхает? Оказывается, я так мало знал о настоящей жизни Северуса, что это причиняло мне почти физическую боль. Захотелось тут же всё исправить, но я также был уверен, что профессор не обрадуется допросу, так что придётся узнавать всё постепенно и только тогда, когда Снейп сам захочет рассказать о себе, ведь недаром же он при первой нашей встрече даже адреса не захотел оставить…   
        
      Вздохнув, я взял чашку с кофе для Северуса, стакан с минералкой для себя и вернулся в гостиную, где гость всё так же сидел и смотрел на огонь. У меня создалось впечатление, что он даже не заметил моего появления, но тихое «Спасибо», произнесённое, когда я ставил чашку на столик возле его кресла, показало, что я был не прав.  
        
      Северус взял свой кофе и осторожно отпил, прикрыв глаза, после чего удовлетворённо кивнул и, поставив чашку обратно, повернулся ко мне.  
        
      — Что ж, Поттер, весьма недурно, — улыбнулся Снейп уголками губ, но глаза почему-то остались серьёзными… Что происходит? — Теперь можно и поговорить. Например, о вашем будущем.   
      Я растерялся. Почему Северус заговорил об этом? Какое будущее имеет в виду? Зачем выбрал именно эту тему для разговора? А между тем профессор продолжил:  
      — Помнится, вы хотели стать аврором или ловцом, так почему ж отказались от мечты или позже попытаетесь осуществить? Устроили себе каникулы? — голос звучал спокойно. Я бы даже сказал, участливо, с нотками искреннего интереса.  
        
      — Перегорел, — рассеяно ответил я, до сих пор пытаясь понять, почему Снейп заговорил именно о моём будущем. Мы же вроде определились, что будем делать в ближайшее время… или Северус хочет и дальше помогать мне? Сердце дрогнуло…  
        
      — А к кулинарии вы тоже перегорели? — вкрадчиво произнёс профессор, пристально смотря на меня. — Открыть небольшой магазинчик, как у братьев Уизли, и продавать магические сладости…  
        
      — Готовить я до сих пор люблю, — погружённый в свои мысли, произнёс я, — вот только для изучения профессии надо вернуться в магический мир, а я сейчас ещё не готов к данному шагу… К тому же у магглов тоже есть похожая профессия — кондитер, можно и на него выучиться, если захочу остаться жить среди магглов...  
        
      Профессор хочет знать, каким я вижу своё будущее? Что это значит? Он хочет быть рядом, прощупывает почву? Или это просто обычный разговор студента и преподавателя, пусть и бывшего? Хочет помочь мне встать на ноги? Я совершенно запутался…  
        
      Только тут я обратил внимание, что профессор вцепился в подлокотники так, что костяшки побелели, напряжённый взгляд тёмно-карих, почти чёрных глаз впился в моё лицо, словно пытался что-то найти, вся фигура выражала если не шок, то состояние, близкое к нему…   
        
      — Профессор? — неуверенно позвал я, почувствовав, что что-то происходит, но не понимая, что именно.  
        
      Вдруг Снейп резко наклонился вперёд и со стоном спрятал лицо в слегка подрагивающих ладонях.  
      — Ты всё вспомнил, — глухо произнёс Северус, когда я наконец-то справился с удивлением от такой резкой смены поведения гостя и уже было решился спросить, что произошло…  
        
      Меня словно молния поразила. От шока я замер и не знал, что сказать… да я и не смог бы сейчас вымолвить ни слова. Снейп не спросил, он был уверен в своих словах, и это напугало меня. Сейчас встанет, уйдёт — и поминай, как звали… НЕТ! Только не это…  
        
            Слова профессора всё звенели в голове, не давая думать ни о чём другом: «Ты всё вспомнил». Звучало почти как приговор. Надо ответить, пока Северус не разозлился, пока не принял никакого решения, ведь менять их он не привык.  
        
      — Да, — прошептал я, сделав над собой усилие. Раз Снейп убеждён в своей правоте, то скрывать дальше или пытаться выкрутиться не имело смысла. — Я вернул себе память…  
        
      — Когда? — так же глухо спросил профессор, по-прежнему не отнимая рук от лица. На последнем слоге голос сорвался, так что ему пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем продолжить: — Когда это произошло?  
        
      А я начинал паниковать всё больше и больше. Мало того, что вся стратегия летела в тартарары, так ещё и Северус теперь неизвестно как себя поведёт и что обо мне подумает. Было страшно. Дико страшно. Такой паники не ощущал, даже когда стоял перед Волан-де-Мортом, готовясь умереть…   
        
      Что делать? Можно ли как-нибудь исправить положение? Можно ли вернуть доверие, вернуть хотя бы те отношения, что начинали складываться у нас до того, как профессор разоблачил меня? Как он вообще смог это сделать? Где я прокололся? Неужели по косвенным признакам… Нет, невозможно! Тут явно что-то ещё — слишком уверенно Северус себя вел…  
        
      — Начал сомневаться после первой нашей встречи… — хрипло ответил я на вопрос Снейпа, стараясь взять себя в руки. Паника ничего не решит, страх не поможет удержать. В висках стучало, перед глазами чуть ли не темнело, сердце готово было вырваться из груди, но я старался не обращать внимания на своё состояние. Главное сейчас — это человек, сидящий передо мной. — А к звонку уже всё знал…  
        
      — Почему сразу не рассказал, что вспомнил? Зачем попытался скрыть этот прискорбный факт? — вдруг зло спросил Северус, убирая руки от лица и сверля меня взглядом.  
      — Ах, прискорбный, — задохнулся я от возмущения. Стало больно. Очень. На глаза навернулись слёзы, но я не дал им пролиться — уж лучше буду злиться, чем плакать. — Может, вам бы хотелось, чтоб я и дальше заблуждался?  
        
      — Да, я не хотел, чтоб вспомнили! — резко бросил Снейп, перебив меня, вскакивая с кресла и начиная мерить шагами комнату.  
      — Зачем же тогда при первой встрече заговорили о парадоксах памяти, если не хотели, чтоб я вернул её? — ядовито прошипел я, надеясь, что не перешёл на парселтанг. — Молчали бы дальше, я и не стал бы копаться в себе!  
        
      В комнате наступила тишина.  
        
      — Н-не знаю… — тихо и как-то потерянно произнёс Северус, помолчав. Кажется, весь его запал, вся злость и гнев прошли, сменившись неимоверной усталостью. Снейп снова сел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и прикрыл глаза. Вся его поза выражала какую-то горькую обречённость, граничащую с отчаянием. Он явно пытался скорее прийти в себя после столь сокрушительного удара.  
      Сердце защемило. На такого Северуса я уже не мог сердиться.   
        
      — Пожалуйста, дайте мне шанс, — тихо произнёс я, скользнув на пол перед креслом, в котором сидел Снейп. Не решаясь затронуть Северуса, я положил руки на подлокотники, смотря снизу вверх на этого сложного и такого любимого человека. — Не исчезайте из моей жизни… пожалуйста. Если не хотите вернуть прошлые отношения, я согласен на общение, какое у нас было в этом месяце. Я не стану переходить рамок, если вы не позволите, только, прошу, не уходите…   
        
      И замолчал. В произнесённых словах отразились все чувства: отчаяние и боль, что раздирали изнутри, страх и неуверенность, что терзали сердце, мольба и сумасшедшая надежда…  
        
      Северус открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на меня.  
      — Как смогли…  
      — Гермиона…  
      — Ах, мисс Грейнджер, эта всезнайка! — недовольно буркнул Снейп, раздражаясь. — Ну да, куда ж без неё, мог бы догадаться. Вечно лезет, куда не следует…  
        
      — Не говорите о моих друзьях плохо… — оборвал я профессора, вскакивая на ноги и сжимая кулаки. Захотелось кричать, но я сдержался. — Она, по крайней мере, не стирала мне память! Она считается с моим мнением! Она…  
      — Вот и женились бы на ней, раз она такая хорошая! — не выдержал профессор, а меня словно под дых ударили. Видимо, по выражению лица профессор понял, что перегнул палку, потому что замолчал и как-то встревоженно посмотрел на меня.  
        
      — Зачем вы так?.. — дрожащим голосом произнёс я, когда немного справился с той болью, что поселилась в сердце от слов Снейпа. — Зачем такое предлагать?.. Зачем стирать память и прятаться от меня за маской смерти? Зачем… — голос сорвался, но я упрямо продолжил: — Зачем ты так поступил, Северус? Я не понимаю! — меня уже начинало трясти. «Нервы ни к чёрту», — мимоходом подумал я, прежде чем продолжить: — Зачем надо было стирать воспоминания о нас и заменять их другими? Зачем понадобилось, чтоб я ненавидел?..  
        
      — Гарри… — попытался остановить меня профессор, но я не мог уже вот так просто успокоиться.  
      — Ты специально это сделал перед тем, как использовать «Аваду» на директоре?..  
        
      — Я был уверен, что не выживу, — вдруг резко произнёс профессор, вцепившись в подлокотники так, что побелели костяшки. — Было всего два варианта развития событий! Один грозил стопроцентной смертью тебе, второй давал шанс выжить, но при этом погибнуть должен был я! Как думаешь, смог бы я стоять в стороне и смотреть, как ты умираешь, не попытавшись что-нибудь предпринять? — яду и сарказма в голосе было хоть отбавляй, но слова… слова Снейпа заставили ошарашено замолчать. — Оставить тебя страдать по противному Мастеру зелий? Увольте. У тебя должна быть совсем другая судьба!  
        
      — Но Дамблдор…  
      — Он видел только один путь, — раздражённо перебил меня Снейп, не дослушав.  
      — Профессор… — хрипло начал я. В горле пересохло от понимания, что даже этим странным и не совсем порядочным поступком Северус пытался защитить меня. Снова защитить, только теперь от самого себя, от горя… Да, не всё в объяснении Снейпа было понятно, но я надеялся со временем узнать больше.  
      — Что ещё, Поттер? — устало спросил профессор. Видимо, ему трудно далось это откровение.  
        
      — Но ведь вы выжили, — снова вернулся я к вежливой речи, успокаиваясь и стараясь осознать новые для меня факты. — Так почему не напомнили о себе, не вернули воспоминания? Неужели наши чувства так мало значат… — мой голос сорвался. Стало страшно, что Северус разлюбил, потому и не стал возвращать память… Паника снова постепенно стала нарастать.  
        
      — Думал, ты будешь счастливей без меня, — тихо начал Северус. Настолько тихо, что пришлось затаить дыхание, чтоб услышать его. — Я старше. У меня непростой характер и специфическое чувство юмора. Я затворник, могу месяцами не вылезать из подземелий и подолгу молчать. А когда у меня плохое настроение, лучше не находиться рядом. Я несправедлив и саркастичен. Я только испорчу тебе жизнь, если буду рядом…   
        
      — А нельзя было дать мне самому решить? — снова стал раздражаться я… — Почему все так уверены, что знают лучше, как сделать меня счастливым, даже не поинтересовавшись, чего хочу я сам?.. Ладно… — я закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, — тогда ответь, почему совсем не стёр воспоминания, а просто запечатал?  
        
      В комнате повисла тишина. Я разглядывал свои ботинки, не решаясь посмотреть на Снейпа, боясь, что тогда снова начну раздражаться и этим всё испорчу. Северус только стал отвечать мне, рассказывать о своих мотивах…   
        
      — Не смог… — на грани слышимости вдруг прозвучал ответ. Я вскинул голову и впился взглядом в собеседника. Сердце пропустило удар от такого признания. Северус же смотрел куда угодно, только не на меня. — Не смог перечеркнуть всё, что между нами было, удалить… я… — и замолчал.  
        
      Мерлин… Он же до сих пор чувствует. Он явно что-то ещё испытывает ко мне, раз дорожит воспоминаниями. Радость от осознания, надежда на будущее расцвели в душе, но… лучше сейчас узнать всё и больше не возвращаться к болезненной теме.  
        
      — Так почему ты не пришёл ко мне, когда выжил, и не вернул воспоминания? — так же тихо спросил я, снова устраиваясь на полу перед креслом. — Почему встретились в парке, будто случайно? Я же правильно понял, что наша встреча была подстроена?  
        
      Снейп наконец-то посмотрел на меня. На лице была маска равнодушия, но глаза… во взгляде прятались боль и обречённость. Тут же захотелось навсегда изгнать эти чувства из души Северуса…  
        
      — Я не выдержал… не смог больше. Когда узнал, что ты… пропал из магического мира, то просто не смог сидеть, сложа руки. Решил найти, убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Думал, буду просто присматривать, издали, но… — Северус посмотрел на свои сцеплённые в замок руки. Видимо, так он пытался унять нервную дрожь…  
        
      — Я рад, — грустно улыбнулся я, когда профессор поднял голову, — рад, что мы встретились.  
      — Ты… простишь меня… Гарри? — еле слышно произнёс Северус, смотря мне в глаза. От этого тепло разлилось в душе. Снейп никогда не просит прощения — это почти аксиома, но…  
      — А ты… ты простишь мне, что попытался скрыть… возвращение ко мне настоящих воспоминаний?  
        
      И затаил дыхание. Сейчас, можно сказать, решалась моя судьба. Нет, не так — решалась НАША судьба, и она зависела от того, сможет ли профессор пересилить себя. Я-то уже давно не держал на него зла…  
        
      Снейп ничего не сказал, только как-то рвано кивнул головой, словно голос отказывался ему повиноваться. Я улыбнулся в ответ. С души будто камень упал. Первая проблема, что разделяла нас, преодолена, и я твёрдо решил двигаться дальше, постепенно руша преграды, что были между нами.   
        
        
      — Профессор, — нарушил я тишину, что висела в комнате после изматывающего разговора, пока мы приходили в себя. Я по-прежнему сидел на полу перед креслом, в котором расположился Снейп, и смотрел на того снизу вверх. — Как же вы поняли, что я вернул себе память? В чём я прокололся?   
        
      Этот вопрос постоянно всплывал в памяти на протяжении всего разговора, и не было другого способа от него отвязаться, как только узнать правду.  
        
      Снейп посмотрел на меня и ухмыльнулся. Привычно так, уголком губ. Он всегда так делал, когда считал, что ответ очевиден и стоит только подумать, как всё станет ясно и без объяснений. Меня это обрадовало — Северус пришёл в себя после тяжёлого разговора, значит, действительно простил и можно надеяться, что дальше всё будет хорошо.  
        
      — Для начала вернитесь в кресло, — с сарказмом произнёс он, — что за привычка сидеть на полу. — И, когда я повиновался, заговорил, словно читая лекцию: — Если бы вы дали себе труд подумать, то сами бы всё поняли, Поттер, но ждать от вас этого, наверно, уже не стоит и пытаться. Ваше поведение и реакции на безобидные, в общем-то, слова заставили подозревать, а когда вы приготовили такой кофе, как я люблю, даже не поинтересовавшись моими предпочтениями, я стал почти уверен в правильности догадки. Оставалось её только проверить…  
      — Разговор о моём будущем, — ахнул я, перебивая Снейпа. Ну конечно! Какой же я идиот!  
      — Наконец-то начали соображать, — удовлетворённо отозвался Снейп, совсем не обидевшись на то, что его перебили. — О желании открыть магазинчик с магическими сладостями знал только я, и это воспоминание было изменено, потому что само желание возникло во времена, когда мы встречались… Ну что, я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?  
        
      Я энергично кивнул, костеря себя последними словами. Как я мог даже подумать, что смогу скрыть хоть что-нибудь от шпиона, который много лет водил за нос самого Волан-де-Морта?! Права была Гермиона, сомневаясь в моих способностях притворяться… Хорошо, что это не оттолкнуло профессора, что он…  
        
      — Мы ведь и дальше будем общаться? — настороженно спросил я, борясь с подступающим снова страхом. И, когда профессор удивлённо посмотрел на меня, добавил: — Вы ведь так и не ответили тогда…  
        
      — Вам это действительно нужно? — иронично хмыкнул Северус, но за этим его поведением я отчётливо увидел, насколько тот ждёт моего ответа. Почти затаив дыхание ждёт…  
      — Да, — твёрдо произнёс я и, заметив, как после этого Снейп тихо выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, добавил как можно беззаботней, стараясь разрядить обстановку: — К тому же вы обещали помочь справиться с моей небольшой проблемой.  
        
      — Так фобия — это правда? — настороженно спросил профессор, напрягшись, — насколько…  
      — Правда, но я несколько преувеличил её масштабы, — становясь серьёзным, ответил я, стараясь показать, что искренен. — Мне неприятно находиться в помещениях с большим количеством незнакомых людей, неосознанно начинаю искать среди них Пожирателей смерти, но обычно это не сильно сказывается на жизни. Неприятно, да, но не мешает. Извините, — решил я попросить прощения за то, что раньше, при разговоре с ним, раздул из мухи слона.  
        
      Молчание, что последовало за признанием, заставило понервничать, но наконец профессор заговорил — серьёзно и, кажется, взвешивая каждое слово:  
        
       — Я по-прежнему считаю, что не подхожу вам как объект романтической привязанности, я в отцы гожусь, а не в любовники, но раз вам нужно наше общение, я не буду в этом препятствовать. К тому же, действительно, я не бросаю слов на ветер и, раз обещал, что помогу справиться с проблемой, то так и будет.   
      И только я захотел поблагодарить Северуса, как тот продолжил:  
      — А теперь, думаю, пора откланяться. Время позднее, да и надо обдумать события, произошедшие сегодня. Нам обоим надо, — и, уже направляясь к выходу, добавил: — Я вам сообщу, как только у меня будет свободное время, так что начинайте подыскивать место, где встретимся в следующий раз.  
        
      Я встал и, словно во сне, последовал за профессором. В мозгу крутилось всего две мысли: «Он уходит» и «Мы ещё встретимся». Первая приносила боль, вторая дарила надежду. Всё складывалось не так и плохо, хотя я бы предпочёл, чтоб наши отношения вернулись к тому, что было до изменения памяти, но и то, что происходило сейчас, было намного лучше, чем я мог надеяться. Узнав правду, Снейп решил не прекращать общение, как я боялся, и это много значило. К тому же из разговора я понял, что он до сих пор что-то чувствует ко мне, и это позволяло думать, что постепенно я смогу доказать Северусу, что ни с кем другим не смогу стать счастливым, что только он мне и нужен. А это, в свою очередь, приведёт нас к отношениям, которые я так страстно желал вернуть…   
        
      Простившись и закрыв за Снейпом дверь, я привалился к стене и рвано выдохнул.   
        
      Действительно, надо было привести мысли в порядок. Сегодня на меня свалилось столько новой информации, что голова пухла. От пережитого я чувствовал себя словно выжатый лимон и был уверен, что профессор сейчас находится в таком же состоянии. Нам обоим был нужен перерыв. Главное, чтоб он не превратился в разрыв отношений, но раз Снейп пообещал, то…  
        
      Всё складывалось неплохо и со временем могло стать ещё лучше.   
      


	8. Отголоски войны

      Как бы я не боялся, что профессор исчезнет из моей жизни, стойко ждал звонка: раз Снейп обещал, я не имел права сомневаться в нём. Или, по крайней мере, показать это сомнение, позвонив первым. Хорошо, что долго дожидаться не пришлось и уже в конце месяца я услышал его голос.   
        
      Как же заполошно билось сердце, пока мы обсуждали будущую встречу, да и на ней самой царила атмосфера взаимной неловкости, настороженности и вежливой заинтересованности. Я так боялся сказать что-нибудь не то, повести себя неправильно, тем самым оттолкнув Северуса, что, кажется, нервировал Снейпа, который, похоже, тоже не знал, как теперь ему себя со мной вести. Только через пару встреч мы стали чувствовать себя спокойно в обществе друг друга, словно и не было того напряжённого разговора. Где мы только ни побывали: выставки, музеи, рестораны, кафе, однажды даже сходили в парк развлечений (Северус хотел убедиться, что просто большое количество людей на свежем воздухе не представляет для меня никаких проблем).  
        
      Если сначала я и хотел, и боялся последующих встреч, то постепенно стал ждать их с нетерпением. Я понял, что Северус не оставит меня, что наше общение ему не в тягость, Снейп даже научился расслабляться рядом со мной, снова стал улыбаться и шутить время от времени, что несказанно радовало. Да я и сам чувствовал, что страх потерять Северуса медленно уходит, оставляя после себя чувство защищённости, счастья и надежды на осуществление мечты. Очень хотелось верить, что стена, которой Северус отгородился, когда-нибудь исчезнет, позволив просто чувствовать, не оглядываясь на препятствия, разделяющие нас. И к этому я стремился всем сердцем.   
        
      Так прошел месяц. Мы встречались где-то два-три раза в неделю, смотря на занятость профессора. Отношения постепенно развивались, становились теплее, доверительней, но и только. Я, как и обещал, не переходил границы, а Снейп строго придерживался своей линии поведения. Это одновременно успокаивало и расстраивало. Я никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах и стремлениях. Одно время желания были настолько противоречивы, что разрывали душу, но, проведя вечер в раздумьях, я понял, что не готов поставить наше общение, нашу дружбу (да-да, из знакомых мы уже стали друзьями) на кон. Ставка была слишком велика, так что стоило положиться на судьбу и не торопить события. Пусть идёт как идёт, а дальше посмотрим.  
        
      Где-то в конце октября Северус стал не только сопровождать меня в общественных местах, но и с удовольствием проводить время в гостях, гулять со мной по парку, созваниваться ненадолго, просто чтоб узнать, как я провёл день или себя чувствую. Он даже стал рассказывать о себе. Немного, пока что общими фразами, но и это можно считать прогрессом для такого закрытого человека, как профессор, который на протяжении многих лет был шпионом и привык скрывать всё, о чём только можно умолчать. Неторопливо мы снова сближались, узнавая друг друга. Тех нас, какими стали после всех испытаний, что произошли, пока мы не общались.   
        
      И вот, только моя жизнь обрела хоть какую-то стабильность: отношения медленно, но верно развивались, жить в маггловском Лондоне нравилась всё больше, я даже стал задумываться о будущем, решив действительно выучиться на кондитера, как пришла СМС от Гермионы с просьбой о встрече, и причём как можно скорее. Сообщение не удивило: мы заранее договорились, что пока я живу среди магглов, то и связь должна быть соответственной (от совиной почты я отказался, когда ушёл из магического мира, теперь они не могли меня найти, так же как и Северуса), а вот содержание заставило насторожиться. Что произошло? Это должно быть нечто важное, раз подруга настаивала на скорой встрече, так что уже вечером я аппарировал на Гриммо, 12, где и встретился с Гермионой.  
        
        
      Подруга вышла из камина ровно в шесть часов, как и договаривались, потрясая газетой, и тут же засыпала меня вопросами:  
      — Гарри, ты читал последний номер «Ежедневного пророка»? Как думаешь, это правда? Как их могли упустить, они ж действовали в открытую! Ты собираешься что-нибудь предпринять, как-нибудь обезопасить себя? Такое заявление… Как думаешь, они этим хотели тебя выманить, заставить действовать или?..  
      — Стоп-стоп-стоп, — вытянул я перед собой руки в останавливающем жесте. —Гермиона, успокойся, не гони фестралов. Начнём с того, что я не выписываю газеты. Никакие — ни магические, ни маггловские, да и совиной почтой не пользуюсь…  
        
      Девушка глубоко вздохнула и протянула мне газету, что принесла с собой.  
      — Вот, захватила на всякий случай, — пояснила она. — Вторая страница, прочитай, — и, подойдя к дивану, уселась, выжидательно смотря на меня.   
        
      Я прокашлялся и тоже сел. Под пристальным взглядом Гермионы я чувствовал себя неловко, но просить отвернуться не стал, а как увидел статью, так и вовсе забыл обо всём: трёх Пожирателей смерти видели в Лютном переулке. Они не только не скрывались, но и обещали сделать то, что не смог Тёмный Лорд: найти Гарри Поттера и убить его. Когда авроры прибыли на место происшествия, Пожиратели уже успели скрыться. Ведутся поиски, призывают к осторожности… нда. Новость так себе.  
        
      — И что ты об этом думаешь? — спросила Гермиона, когда я оторвал взгляд от газеты и посмотрел на неё. Девушка заметно волновалась.  
      — А что я могу думать? — со вздохом ответил я, пожав плечами. — Если это правда, то мне снова грозит опасность. Надо быть внимательней, вот и всё. Мне не привыкать. Правда, хотелось бы начать жить без оглядки на прошлое… — эх, а ведь всё было так хорошо.  
        
      — В газете дано слишком мало информации, — подруга перешла на деловой тон. — Кого конкретно видели из Пожирателей? Как точно звучали угрозы? Рядом с какими лавками и магазинами их видели? Может, стоит обратиться в Министерство, это же тебя касается? Помогло бы…  
      — Нет, — чуть резковато перебил я девушку и виновато улыбнулся, смягчая впечатление, — Гермиона, не стоит. Если мы начнём действовать, то Пожирателям, если, конечно, в газете написана правда, будет легче найти меня. Я как-то не горю желанием быть живой приманкой при операциях аврората. У меня только жизнь стала налаживаться…  
        
      Я вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Как же всё это надоело! Неужели отголоски войны вечно будут преследовать меня? Не хочу…  
        
      — Гарри, я понимаю, — тихо произнесла подруга, — но мне кажется, что тебе хотя бы стоит вернуться жить сюда, на Гриммо, в мир магов. Здесь отличная защита, да и обороняться, если на тебя нападут, будет проще…  
        
      — Не хочу возвращаться, — решительно ответил я на слова девушки. Гермиона хотела как лучше, и я это отлично понимал, но и соглашаться не спешил. У меня была своя жизнь, и разрушить всё только из-за опасности… Нет уж, раньше всё время я следовал пророчеству, теперь хотелось пожить для себя. — Думаю, среди магглов меня будет труднее найти, ведь никто, даже ты, не знает моего адреса.   
        
      — Пусть будет по-твоему, — вздохнула девушка и после небольшой паузы добавила: — Оставайся жить там, но тогда хоть не отказывайся от элементарных мер безопасности: поставь защиту на дом, всегда носи с собой волшебную палочку, даже если ты в последнее время ей не пользуешься, и создай портключ, который простой командой переносил бы тебя на Гриммо, 12, под защиту этого дома. И не ухмыляйся, Гарри, это важно! — Гермиона перечислила то, что, по её мнению, я должен был сделать, с таким серьёзным видом, что мне стало весело, но обижать подругу не хотелось, потому я попробовал побороть скептическую улыбку, что появилась от слов девушки.  
        
      Вряд ли данные меры помогут при столкновении с подготовившимися к нападению Пожирателями. Ну, возможно, кроме совета всегда носить волшебную палочку. Используют они, например, антиаппарационный барьер, и портключ может не сработать — всё зависит от силы и качеств того и другого… Но ведь подруга не отстанет…  
        
      — Ладно, Гермиона, я сделаю, как ты просишь, но жить буду там, где хочу, — пошёл я на компромисс.   
      — Вот и отлично, — повеселела подруга. — Я тебе верю. Только, прошу, приготовь всё как можно быстрее, не жди, пока станет слишком поздно…  
      — Завтра же займусь, — пообещал я.  
        
      — Кстати, Рон тоже рвался тебя предупредить, но у него сейчас экзамены в аврорате, так что не получилось вырваться… сам понимаешь. Правда, отговорить его от прогула было трудно.  
        
      От слов Гермионы стало тепло на душе. Конечно, Рон, как всегда, перегибал палку, но его забота и готовность прийти на помощь показывала, насколько до сих пор сильна наша дружба.  
        
      — Ох уж этот Рон, — искренне улыбнулся я. — Передай ему, что со мной всё будет отлично и, как только у него появится свободное время, можно встретиться и где-нибудь посидеть. Давно не виделись…  
        
      Подруга встретила моё предложение с энтузиазмом, правда сообщила, что до встречи может пройти много времени: аврорат загружал по самое не могу, чтоб отсеять не выдерживающих нагрузку. Именно поэтому у Гермионы так легко тогда получилось выбираться ко мне на выходных, чтоб помочь разобраться с проблемами памяти.  
        
      Еще немного поболтав, мы расстались. У Гермионы были дела, да и мне теперь есть чем заняться — надо же выполнить то, что обещал подруге. Сегодня, правда, я решил только освежить в памяти необходимые заклинания, прочитав о них в библиотеке Блэков, а уже завтра приступить к колдовству. И, конечно, ночевать сегодня я решил на Гриммо, 12.  
        
        
      Утро встретило меня ярким солнцем и отличным настроением. Как раз то, что нужно для продуктивного труда.   
        
      Сотворив портключ из брелка к ключам (их-то не забуду, выходя из дома), я стал раздумывать, какие из защитных чар использовать на квартире. Слишком сильные могут привлечь внимание — такими почти никто не пользуется, живя среди магглов, так что стоит присмотреться к стандартным, встречающимся довольно часто. Мой выбор пал на чары отвлечения внимания, сигнальные и антиаппарационные с тремя исключениями: для себя, Северуса и, на всякий пожарный, Гермионы, даже если она и не знает моего адреса. Заодно обновил защиту Гриммо, 12, и перенастроил так, чтоб мы трое могли аппарировать сразу внутрь здания — может пригодиться.   
        
      Эти мероприятия заняли довольно много времени, так что когда закончил, был уже поздний вечер. Давно я столько не колдовал, потому с удовольствием пошёл спать, чувствуя приятную усталость. Хоть я и считал все эти меры безопасности ненужными, это не мешало чувствовать удовлетворение от проделанной работы.   
        
      Заснуть в этот раз получилось на редкость легко.  
        
        
            Конечно же, Снейп не был бы собой, если б при первом же после разговора с Гермионой посещении квартиры не обратил внимания на появление защитных чар, окружающих весь дом, в котором я жил. Да, я не стал мелочиться и выстроил защиту вокруг дома, а не только квартиры — надёжней будет, а так как соседями были только магглы, то никакого вреда своими действиями им я не нанёс.  
        
      Что профессор занервничал, подходя к моему жилищу, я заметил сразу, но решил не спрашивать, отчего тот напрягся, словно ожидая в любой момент нападения. Захочет, сам расскажет, как, в общем-то, и вышло.  
      Стоило только переступить порог да захлопнуть дверь, как Северус небрежно, даже как-то лениво, с иронией, произнёс, хоть я видел тревогу в его глазах:  
        
      — Что, Поттер, подозрительность прогрессирует: теперь и дома без защиты страшно жить?  
      — Гермиона взяла слово, что поставлю, — пожал я плечами, снимая верхнюю одежду и вешая её в шкаф. — Не обращайте внимания, вас она пропустит.  
      — Какая честь, — фыркнул на это Снейп. — Позвольте поинтересоваться, с какой стати ваша подруга мисс Грейнджер решила дать столь ценный совет?  
        
      К этому времени мы уже оказались в гостиной, и Северус занял так полюбившееся ему кресло. Я не знаю почему, но с первых же дней профессор всегда, когда был у меня в гостях, садился именно в него.   
        
      Я молча протянул профессору захваченный с Гриммо, 12, «Ежедневный пророк» с соответствующей заметкой и статьёй, занимающей целый лист столь востребованной газеты. Удивительно, как репортёр смог, почти ничего не сказав, накатать так много...   
        
      Северус пристально посмотрел на меня, прежде чем взять предложенное печатное издание, и углубился в чтение. Судя по выражению лица, информация, описанная в газете, не была для Снейпа новостью, но всё равно он внимательно прочёл статью и только после этого негромко произнёс:  
        
      — Всё больше убеждаюсь, что аврорат приходит в упадок. Как, впрочем, и всё магическое сообщество вместе взятое. Статью я читал в «Новостях волшебного мира», правда, думал, что «Ежедневный пророк» хоть немного деталей добавит, но и тут разочарование… — помолчав, Снейп поднял на меня глаза и, отложив газету, устало вздохнул. — Вы хоть понимаете, что принятых мер недостаточно для самообороны? — и, дождавшись моего кивка, удовлетворённо продолжил: — Самое главное — быть настороже. Как ни пытаешься обезопаситься амулетами, чарами и тому подобным, всё равно всего не предусмотреть, только притупляется бдительность, если начинаешь полагаться на посторонние факторы. В защите жизни волшебная палочка, знания и быстрота реакции — самые верные помощники…   
        
      Я слушал профессора, стараясь не пропустить ни слова из его импровизированной лекции по защите. Многое мне было и самому известно, с некоторыми постулатами приходилось даже сталкиваться в реальной жизни, но нет-нет а проскакивала в его словах новая для меня информация, которую я старался запомнить, чтоб в будущем обмозговать в одиночестве и подумать, где бы можно было её применить.  
        
      — …И запомните, даже побеждённый противник может преподнести сюрприз. Но, думаю, это вы и так знаете, испытали на собственном опыте. Конечно, стоило бы погонять вас, небось за год спокойной жизни все навыки подрастеряли…  
        
      — А что, это идея! — тут же ухватился я за слова Северуса. Ещё одна причина для встреч никогда лишней не будет. Да к тому же я был согласен со Снейпом в оценке моего физического состояния. — Это можно устроить…  
        
      — Помещение… — с сомнением произнёс профессор, но я не дал ему закончить.  
      — В доме Блэков есть зал для дуэлей. Он подойдёт? Я настроил защиту, чтоб можно было аппарировать сразу внутрь, не показываясь на улице.   
      — Да? — заинтересовался Северус, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. — Это может сработать… Что ж, тогда я буду не против размяться. Тоже, думаю, успел отвыкнуть от дуэлей. — Снейп говорил ровно, безэмоционально, но в глазах, где-то глубоко-глубоко, я явно видел огонь предвкушения. Профессору точно пришлась идея по вкусу. Не знаю, то ли Снейп соскучился по преподаванию, то ли грела перспектива вдоволь попользоваться магией, то ли просто интересовала сама дуэль, возможность вспомнить, что это такое: снова стать быстрым, точным, метким, как раньше, но я был рад, что Северус так отреагировал на предложение. Я и сам почувствовал предвкушение, смотря на Снейпа.  
        
      — Тогда сильно затягивать не будем? — с надеждой спросил я.  
      — Да, думаю, не стоит. В свете произошедших событий… Как насчёт завтра, где-то после обеда? До часу я занят, а дальше не запланировано ничего важного. Такого, что нельзя было бы перенести или даже вовсе отменить, — предложил профессор.  
        
      Конечно же, я согласился. Даже если бы у меня были планы, то я бы всё бросил. Снова увидеть Северуса с палочкой наизготовку, его точные выверенные движения, внимательный взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз, который, кажется, предназначен лишь тебе… Как же я, оказывается, скучал по всему этому! Снейп уже учил меня раньше, тренировал на дуэлях при тайных встречах, что очень пригодилось в будущем, так что я знал, что меня ждёт, и это только подстёгивало желание начать тренировки как можно быстрее.  
        
      Договорившись, мы перешли к более мирным темам, но, похоже, Снейп никак не мог выбросить наш недавний разговор из головы. Часто замолкал и о чём-то напряжённо думал, бросая на меня мимолётные тревожные взгляды. Я бы сейчас всё отдал, лишь бы узнать мысли профессора. Он что, волновался обо мне? Тогда почему сразу после прочтения им первой статьи я этого не замечал, или что-то изменилось? Может, всё-таки в «Ежедневном пророке», несмотря на слова профессора, было дано больше информации, и это заставило Снейпа пересмотреть отношение к новости? Или тревога моей подруги, которая вроде как не станет паниковать на пустом месте, передалась и Северусу? Ответа у меня, к сожалению, не было, а напрямую спросить… так ведь не ответит. Поэтому я продолжал просто сидеть рядом, перебрасываясь с профессором ничего не значащими фразами, и наслаждаться его присутствием.  
        
      Вскоре профессор откланялся, а я продолжал сидеть перед камином и смотреть на огонь. Хотя было довольно поздно и стоило бы уже пойти спать, сна не было ни в одном глазу. От волнения из-за завтрашнего дня мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, не давая успокоиться. Было страшно опозориться перед профессором, я волновался из-за того, что могу не вспомнить нужные заклинания, что как-нибудь по-смешному оступлюсь и растянусь на площадке для дуэлей — да мало ли что могло произойти!  
        
      Чтобы не опозориться хотя бы в знаниях, я быстро аппарировал на Гриммо, 12, взял там книгу по дуэлям, описывающую большинство атакующих и защитных заклинаний и чар, и вернулся обратно в квартиру, ведь именно отсюда мы решили перенестись в дом Блэков для учебной дуэли. Теперь, когда я знал, чем завтра займусь перед приходом Снейпа, мне стало намного спокойней и, чуть-чуть поворочавшись, всё-таки получилось заснуть.  
        
        
            До прихода Снейпа я успел только бегло просмотреть атакующие заклинания и, понимая, что времени осталось мало, пролистать самые сильные щитовые чары, надеясь, что остальное и так вспомню при необходимости. Эх, если б подумал, что времени может не хватить, наверно, начал бы читать со второго раздела…  
        
      Профессор принёс с собой небольшую сумку, явно с наложенными на неё чарами. Скорее всего, пространственными — слишком уж небольшая она была и лёгкая, если судить по движениям Снейпа. Стало жутко интересно, что профессор решил взять с собой, но я воздержался от расспросов — сам увижу, когда придёт время. Наверное…  
        
      Северус не раз бывал в доме Блэков, и поэтому мог бы самостоятельно туда аппарировать, ведь я изменил разрешения, но Снейп не спросил о такой возможности, и я промолчал. Упустить случай обнять профессора, прижаться, вдохнуть такой родной и желанный запах, присущий только ему? Ну уж нет! Хоть на секунду, но стать ближе… И профессор, похоже, был не против, потому что сам подался ко мне. Немного, почти незаметно, но я, жадно ловящий каждое его движение, не упустил момент, может, даже неосознанный самим Северусом. Через секунду Снейп, поколебавшись, обнял меня в ответ, заставив сердце дрогнуть… Мы тренсгрессировали.  
      И даже уже переместившись, мы не сразу разорвали объятия. Эта вынужденная близость словно показала нам, от чего отказываемся, сказала лучше слов, что чувства живы. У обоих. Но…  
        
      Северус первый убрал руки. Со вздохом я последовал его примеру и, шагнув назад, улыбнулся профессору.   
      — Сразу пойдём смотреть, в каком состоянии зал для дуэлей, или?.. — спросил я немного неуверенно, надеясь, что Кричер уже успел прибраться там, как я вчера приказал, когда приходил за книгой.  
      Снейп только скептически хмыкнул в ответ и проследовал за мной, едва слышно пробормотав:  
      — Кто ж приглашает для учебной дуэли, будучи не уверен в состоянии нужного помещения…   
      Я сделал вид, что не слышал его: ответить было нечего, да и слова Северуса явно не предназначались для чужих ушей. Правда, покраснеть всё это мне не помешало. Хорошо, что я шёл впереди и профессор не видел моего лица…  
        
      Дуэльный зал не отличался размерами и убранством от остальных комнат дома Блэков — такой же мрачноватый, неприветливый, но хотя бы чистый («Да, эльф таки выполнил приказ», — с удовлетворением подумал я), с множеством чар, опутывающих по периметру всю комнату. Снейп тут же принялся проверять их достаточность и сохранность, чтоб не был нанесён вред, если, промахнувшись, заклятие попадёт в стены, я же наблюдал за Северусом и почему-то думал не о предстоящей дуэли, а о том, как много мне придётся ещё ремонтировать, чтоб дом стал уютным и подходящим для проживания, если, конечно, в нём будем жить…  
        
      Ну вот, Снейп удовлетворённо кивнул, быстро глянул на меня и снял свитер, видимо, решив, что тот будет сковывать движения. Оставшись в водолазке и брюках, профессор как-то по-особому повёл плечами, настраиваясь на битву. Лицо приняло отстранённое выражение, словно он отгородился от всего мира. Палочка, которую Снейп положил, раздеваясь, снова оказалась в руках — и когда Северус успел её только взять? Не заметил, хоть и смотрел на него всё время не отрываясь…   
        
      Тут профессор обратил на меня внимание, вопросительно приподняв бровь, и я пришёл в себя. Надо же было вот так вот зависнуть, разглядывая… нет, даже неприлично таращась на находившегося рядом и знающего о моих чувствах. Нет, это никуда не годится.  
        
      Отмерев, я тоже скинул с себя лишнюю одежду, оставшись в джинсах и футболке с милым таким мультяшным львёнком на груди (шуточный подарок друзей). Кажется, принт развеселил Северуса, потому что его взгляд изменился, да и сам он выглядел так, будто едва сдерживает смех. Мои губы в ответ расползлись в неконтролируемой радостной улыбке, и я пожал плечами, мол, а что такого? Ну львёнок, и что дальше? Это была самая удобная футболка среди одежды, которой и так было не очень много… ну не в рубашке же заниматься?   
        
      Снейп, глядя на мою реакцию, неопределённо хмыкнул и снова стал серьёзным, только вот отрешиться уже не смог. Нет-нет, а в глазах появлялись весёлые искорки, что ему чертовски шло. Я дал себе слово почаще смешить Северуса, чтоб он забыл о плохом, что было в жизни, и наслаждался настоящим…  
        
      Взяв палочку, я тоже размял плечи и запястья, поднимаясь на дуэльную площадку, где меня уже ждал партнёр — думать о Северусе как о противнике просто не получалось. Поклонившись и отсалютовав палочками, мы начали поединок.  
        
      Сначала мы двигались и слали друг в друга заклятия неловко и в какой-то степени неуверенно, словно боялись причинить вред, прощупывали противника, ища границы, в которых можно не опасаться сильно травмировать. Постепенно наши тела вспоминали, как это — участвовать в дуэли, как надо двигаться и дышать. Восстанавливались рефлексы, движения становились всё более плавными и уверенными, мягкими и точными, неожиданными и порывистыми, с обманными ходами и сложными комбинациями…  
        
      Если сначала звучали простые заклинания, то со временем постепенно стали проскальзывать и такие, которые не изучают в Хогвартсе. Напряжение возрастало, скорость увеличивалась, щитовые чары использовались всё более сильные и сложные, как и сами заклинания…  
        
      Непонятно откуда взялся азарт, что захватил, помогая придумывать новые комбинации, стараться обойти защиту, выиграть, победить. Мне стало казаться, что я снова нахожусь возле Хогвартса, вокруг летают заклятия и мне ещё предстоит убить Волан-де-Морта… Сердце пропустило удар, пальцы дрогнули…  
        
      — Всё в порядке? — вдруг донёсся до меня слегка обеспокоенный голос Снейпа, и тут же всё прошло. Я удивлённо моргнул и пришёл в себя. Надо же, даже через год после битвы воспоминания не отпускают…  
      — Да-да, всё в порядке, — поспешил успокоить я оппонента, снова принимая защитную позицию. Оказывается, я когда-то успел опустить палочку. Может, именно это и насторожило профессора…  
      — Не отвлекайся, — недовольно буркнул тот, тоже готовясь к продолжению дуэли.  
      — Больше не повторится, — уверенно ответил я.  
        
      С этого момента наша битва стала похожа на холодное столкновение умов, когда каждый старался просчитать на несколько шагов вперёд, не вкладывая пыл и горячность, как я поступал ранее. И, хоть заклятия стали от этого менее сильными, в них появилась точность, которой не было до этого. Интересно.   
        
      Мы сражались, пока оба не стали тяжело дышать, еле махая палочками. Не сговариваясь, отсалютовав друг другу и поклонившись в благодарность за битву (этикет, что поделаешь), мы спустились с площадки, и Снейп тут же стал рыться в своей сумке, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Когда из сумки показалась парочка флаконов с зельями, мне стало смешно: мог бы и сразу догадаться, что Северус всё предусмотрел, подготовившись даже к серьёзным травмам, да и сейчас не оставит без первой помощи.   
      Во время битвы каждый из нас пропустил парочку заклинаний, так что помощь была бы кстати, хоть травмы, полученные на дуэли, оказались не опасны.  
        
      Пока Снейп возился с зельями, я сотворил Темпус и удивлённо присвистнул. Полностью сосредоточившись на дуэли, мы не заметили, как настал поздний вечер — пора бы уже было и расходиться, но…  
        
      — Профессор, пока вы ищете необходимое, я пойду сполоснусь, — произнёс я, — думаю, вы бы тоже не отказались. Душевая прямо напротив дверей в дуэльный зал, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел.  
        
      Позвав Кричера, распорядился о чистой одежде для себя из той, что осталась на Гриммо, когда тут жил, и вошёл в душевую.   
        
      Тренировка прошла замечательно! Тело приятно ломило, но я знал, что завтра после такой нагрузки каждая мышца будет болеть, и тогда-то я буду совсем по-другому оценивать излишнее рвение, проявленное сегодня.   
        
      Встав под горячие струи, я блаженно прикрыл глаза и перестал вообще хоть о чём-нибудь думать… Не знаю, сколько бы я так простоял, но вот перед внутренним взором увидел Северуса и встрепенулся. Меня же ждут! Быстренько сполоснувшись и одевшись во всё чистое, я выскочил из душевой, даже не озаботившись привести волосы в порядок. Это я понял только по ироничному взгляду и лёгкой улыбке Снейпа. Он всегда так реагировал, когда я... когда мы… в общем, если я забывал после душа привести себя в порядок. Воспоминание о прошлом резануло по сердцу, но я не стал предаваться отчаянию — у нас же ещё всё может быть…  
        
      Я пожал плечами, мол, а что такого, и улыбнулся. Северус на это как-то судорожно вздохнул и отвернулся к своим зельям, лицо его стало, как всегда, непроницаемым. Но я-то успел увидеть, что и он помнит, что ничего не забыто, и это вселяло надежду.   
        
      Снейп тем временем подозвал меня и протянул пару флаконов с зельями, велев выпить. Я подчинился, даже не спрашивая, что он мне дал. Одно зелье оказалось восстанавливающим, общеукрепляющим, ещё одно — слабым релаксантом (да, обо всём позаботился, завтра ничего болеть не будет, как я опасался), а третье так и не смог опознать, но для меня это было неважно, я верил Северусу как самому себе…  
        
      После этого профессор смочил ватку в ещё каком-то зелье и нанёс на царапины, полученные в бою. Повреждения в основном пришлись на руки, но парочка задела и мой торс. Я, пока Северус не передумал и не сказал самому обработать остальные раны, быстро расстегнул рубашку и, сняв её, повесил на спинку стула, рядом с которым мы расположились. Мне до дрожи хотелось ещё почувствовать его аккуратные прикосновения, ведь ни на что большее я не мог пока и рассчитывать…  
        
      Снейп внешне остался совершенно безучастным, но то, как вспыхнули его глаза, когда я разделся, как дрогнули пальцы перед тем, как пройтись по небольшому порезу, как бережно, я бы даже сказал, нежно он касался моей кожи, говорило о многом. Всё-таки чувства не прошли, не позабыты, не вырваны из сердца и не выкинуты из души за ненадобностью… Это… было отлично. У нас может быть общее будущее, только вот как объяснить упрямцу, что мне не нужна другая судьба… Но ничего, вода и камень точит…   
        
      Между тем, смазав последний порез, Северус, не поднимая глаз, закупорил зелье, которым обрабатывал повреждения, и, прихватив с собой сумку, спешно вышел из комнаты, так и не посмотрев на меня. Кажется, и его самоконтроль не был совершенен… или Северус успел расслабиться за прошедший год спокойной жизни, и сейчас ему стало намного труднее скрывать свои эмоции.  
        
      Появившись буквально минут через пятнадцать в бордовой рубашке с короткими рукавами и классических брюках (ого, он и о сменной одежде позаботился!), Северус снова взялся за зелье, которым обрабатывал мои царапины, но я осторожно вынул флакон из его рук.  
      — Позвольте мне, — тихо сказал я, когда Снейп поднял на меня тяжёлый взгляд. Он ещё какое-то время буравил меня взглядом, но, когда я смочил ватку и медленно поднёс её к первой ссадине, не стал препятствовать, что было воспринято как разрешение, и я стал действовать более уверенно.   
        
      Прикасаться к любимому было чертовски приятно. Сердце постоянно вздрагивало, замирало и готово было выскочить из груди. Нежность напополам с любовью затопила сердце, не давая спокойно дышать, так что приходилось контролировать своё тело. Хотелось излечить все раны этого удивительного человека, не только нанесённые недавно, но и старые, от которых на его теле остались шрамы. Раны не только физические, но и душевные. Интересно, а что чувствовал Северус, когда помогал мне? Ему было так же невыносимо горько и до дрожи сладко?  
        
      Когда я потянулся к шее, где из-под воротничка виднелась ссадина, Северус перехватил мою руку и отрицательно покачал головой, запрещая начатое. Правда, движение было каким-то неуверенным, так что я решился просительно поднять глаза и прошептать на грани слышимости: «Прошу, позволь мне…» — и снова обратить внимание на ссадину, что была так близко к укусу Нагини.   
        
      В этот раз профессор не остановил меня, но и помогать расстегнуть пару пуговиц воротника, чтоб суметь полностью обработать царапину, не стал. Просто стоял, напрягшись, почти не двигаясь, и смотрел на стену за моей спиной стеклянным, ничего не выражающим взглядом.   
        
      Я действовал очень осторожно, боясь спугнуть, боясь потерять то доверие, что Северус сейчас оказывал мне. Оголив шею ровно настолько, чтоб можно было обработать всю ссадину, я осторожно поднёс ватку и принялся за дело. От первого прикосновения профессор заметно вздрогнул, но не отстранился и дальше реагировал уже спокойно, даже немного расслабился, поняв, видимо, что я не стану утолять любопытство и полностью оголять шрам на шее, часть которого всё равно стало видно после того, как я расстегнул пару пуговиц высокого воротничка.   
        
      Неужели Северус боялся, что я увижу его шрам? Или ему было просто неприятно из-за того, что тот есть? Да нет, остальных шрамов он не стеснялся. По крайней мере, раньше. Неужели только этот шрам Снейп считал уродством? Или это потому, что тот изменил его голос, который я считал самым красивым на свете и не раз говорил ему об этом? Ну так полюбил-то я его не за голос! Да мне плевать, сколько шрамов будет на его теле, лишь бы жив, лишь бы рядом… Или шрам пробуждает самые неприятные воспоминания?.. Нет, слишком мало я знаю, не разобраться. Вздохнув, я стал вспоминать, где ещё умудрился травмировать профессора... Точно, бок! Я стал дальше расстёгивать рубашку, и Снейп вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
      — На боку. Я заметил, что попал… — пояснил я свои действия, но что Снейп тяжело вздохнул, но дал мне довести начатое до конца.   
        
      Обработав все раны, царапины и ссадины друг друга, мы наконец-то вышли из зала для дуэлей. К этому времени Кричер приготовил стол. Домовой эльф был недоволен и постоянно ворчал, что мы пропустили время ужина и ему пришлось много раз подогревать еду, что так не поступают воспитанные волшебники, что он всегда знал — манерам меня не обучали, но чтоб морить гостя голодом…   
      Правда, я привык к постоянному ворчанию и не обращал внимания, хотя последняя фраза всё-таки задела. Я покосился на Снейпа, но тот шёл рядом как ни в чём не бывало, словно и не слышал старого домовика, и это меня немного приободрило.  
        
      Ели молча, да и после говорили о чём угодно, только не о дуэли и последовавшими за ней процедурами, которые даже в воспоминаниях выглядели слишком лично, чтоб их обсуждать. Я предложил профессору остаться на ночь, раз так надолго задержал его в гостях, но тот отказался, заявив, что завтра с утра у него важная встреча, чем немного расстроил, но я быстро взял себя в руки.   
        
      Аппарировав обратно в мою маггловскую квартиру и договорившись о следующей тренировке, мы разошлись. Снейп пообещал позвонить, когда у него будет свободное время, потому что прерывать наши походы по общественным местам из-за возможной опасности мы оба сочли неправильным. Так вообще проще никуда не выходить, забаррикадироваться, став затворником, а это было бы ошибкой, ведь угроза не исчезнет даже с поимкой этих, сделавших публично такое громкое заявление, Пожирателей. Всегда может найтись тот, кто решит убить «Золотого мальчика», даже просто чтоб доказать, что он сильнее.   
        
      Закрыв за Снейпом дверь, я таки не смог удержаться от улыбки. Теперь встреч станет ещё больше, и мне это было на руку. Я надеялся, что и Северус рад такому повороту, хотя и времени на меня будет тратиться больше… Не хотелось быть профессору в тягость, и только данный факт омрачал сейчас мои мысли и надежды на будущее.


	9. Недоразумение, решившее судьбу

      Две с половиной недели прошли довольно быстро, я бы даже сказал, пролетели, потому что встреч с профессором, как я и думал, стало на порядок больше. Мы продолжали посещать музеи, сходили пару раз в ресторан и театр…   
        
      После известия о Пожирателях моя нервозность обострилась, снова везде стали мерещиться враги, я не мог расслабиться и часто отвлекался, отвечая Снейпу невпопад, что, кажется, заставило профессора понервничать, но к концу недели вполне оклемался, и не последнюю роль сыграл в этом Северус, постоянно находясь рядом. Я удивился, что так быстро получилось взять себя в руки, и был благодарен профессору за помощь.   
        
      Как бы ни храбрился, но известие, что Пожиратели ищут меня, всё-таки не оставило равнодушным, смогло выбить из колеи. Даже если я справился с Волан-де-Мортом, не было гарантии, что кто-нибудь другой не сможет убить меня, что снова повезёт… Да и не хотелось начинать играть в прятки, участвовать в битвах, быть мишенью. Это как-то надоедает, знаете ли.  
        
      Учебные дуэли тоже стали частым явлением, иногда мы устраивали их даже сразу после посещения очередного общественного места. Такие битвы были короткие, но довольно насыщенные и позволяли выпустить накопившееся за день напряжение.   
        
      Бывали дни, полностью посвящённые обучению самозащите. Тогда мы не только устраивали спарринг, но профессор также обучал меня различным шпионским штучкам: как правильно прятаться, чтоб не заметили, как лучше отвести глаза, где самые безопасные места, а где будут искать в первую очередь, какие заклинания выводят из строя лучше всего из быстро накладываемых и тому подобное… Он даже научил меня парочке лечебных заклинаний, которые могут помочь дождаться медицинской помощи и даже спасти жизнь.  
      Лекции, проводимые Снейпом, были интересны. Хоть информация и подавалась скучным языком, но задания на сообразительность, что профессор обязательно готовил для меня после каждой новой темы, не давали расслабиться и слушать вполуха. Они и компенсировали мне сухость изложения материала, уж очень увлекательно было искать ответ, особенно когда в вопросе мог содержаться подвох.  
        
      Наше постепенное сближение продолжалось, и, думаю, у меня бы получилось снова завоевать профессора, его доверие и любовь, показать, что останусь верен и наши отношения имеют право на жизнь, если бы судьба не распорядилась иначе…  
        
      В последние дни я часто стал задаваться вопросом — как профессор всё успевает? У него же есть работа, да и отказываться от любимых зелий даже как от хобби он точно не стал бы — не настолько же всё плохо складывается, чтоб надо было меня снова спасать, жертвуя собой. Ладно, не собой, а своим драгоценным временем. От мысли, что профессор, может быть, проводит всё своё свободное время со мной, теплело на сердце, но также она заставляла чувствовать себя неловко. Я очень надеялся, что Северусу наши встречи не в тягость.  
        
      Такие мысли начинали посещать меня между встречами всё чаще и чаще. Я не хотел надоесть, не хотел, чтоб профессор оставался рядом только из-за моих проблем, считая себя обязанным помочь, жертвуя своей жизнью ради этого. Он ведь и до этого многим поступился…   
        
      Нет, конечно, я хотел быть рядом, но только если и сам профессор этого хочет, ведь если общение со мной превратится в обязанность, то о каком возрождении чувств сможет идти речь? Если постоянно занимать всё время человека, тот может захотеть остаться один, отдохнуть от изматывающих отношений, и тогда всё пропало, поэтому я испытывал противоречивые чувства: наслаждался таким частым общением и одновременно боялся его. Боялся, что меня станет слишком много, что надоем, ведь каждому нужно время побыть в одиночестве, подумать, расслабиться. Особенно таким людям, как Снейп....  
        
      В очередной раз накрутив себя, пытаясь прогнать подобные мысли из головы, я понял, что не выдержу, если останусь дома. Надо было прогуляться, проветрить закипающие от тяжких мыслей мозги, иначе взорвусь.   
        
      Быстро накинув куртку, я выскочил из квартиры, даже не позаботившись наложить следящие чары, как советовал Северус. Они потом могли сказать, кто подходил к двери в моё отсутствие… Хорошо, хоть саму дверь закрыть да захватить волшебную палочку не забыл.  
        
      Погода сегодня стояла отличная, что, конечно же, сказалось на выборе маршрута. Быстро дойдя до парка, я выдохнул и огляделся, прикидывая, где сегодня будет меньше народа. Хоть был рабочий день (четверг как-никак), солнышко и слабый ветер многих выгнали из квартир насладиться теплом уходящей осени.   
        
      Вздохнув, я направился в самую дальнюю и заброшенную часть парка. Там был хоть небольшой, но шанс побродить по тропинкам в одиночестве, привести мысли в порядок, успокоить шалившие нервы и принять решение, надеясь, что оно окажется правильным.   
        
      Мне всегда помогало, если я думал, прогуливаясь на свежем воздухе. Это действие как будто настраивало на более философский лад, неспешные прогулки способствовали такому же ленивому течению мыслей. Те переставали скакать, словно блохи, и выстраивались во вполне себе логичные цепочки. Я понял это ещё в школе, и некоторые предметы ходил учить, например, к озеру…  
        
      Вот и в этот раз я решил воспользоваться этой своей особенностью. Свернув с основной дороги на едва заметную тропку, что петляла среди деревьев, я отрешился от происходящего вокруг и попытался понять, что в этот раз не даёт мне спокойно жить, отчего мои нервы находятся в постоянном напряжении?   
        
      Понятно, что угроза со стороны Пожирателей смерти не способствует спокойной жизни, но и настолько сильно нервничать не может заставить. По крайней мере меня, прошедшего войну. Нет, тут что-то другое.   
        
      Больше всего меня волнуют отношения с Северусом Снейпом, но и тут вроде бы всё нормально. Мы общаемся. Часто. И вроде бы даже идём на сближение, скоро уже, возможно, и на «ты» перейдём… Так что не так-то? Почему я постоянно боюсь и жду какого-нибудь подвоха? Почему кажется, что сделай я что не так, он тут же исчезнет из моей жизни? Что он может исчезнуть, когда я избавлюсь от всех своих проблем? И ведь Снейпу это будет сделать до смешного легко, он ведь так до сих пор ничего о себе толком и не рассказал…  
        
      Подумав об этом, я даже ошеломлённо остановился, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
        
      Вот оно! То, что заставляет меня нервничать! Неизвестность и неопределённость в наших отношениях. Я ничего не знаю о профессоре. Где он сейчас живёт? Чем занимается? Он всегда отделывается общими фразами. Да я ещё ни разу даже в гостях у него не побывал! Снейп держит меня вдали от своего нового мира, новой жизни, и это нервирует, заставляет думать, что я ничего не значу для него, что я просто гость из прошлого, от которого в любой момент можно избавиться!   
        
      Поняв проблему, что не давала жить спокойно, я отмер и пошёл по тропинке вперёд, сунув руки в карманы куртки и пытаясь обдумать проблему, найти решение, которое бы позволило мне успокоиться и не оттолкнуло Северуса.   
        
      Конечно, спросить в лоб — глупая идея. Даже если объяснить всё то, что я сейчас понял, профессор не откроется, наоборот, может посчитать, что я лезу в его личную жизнь, и это разрушит те доверительные отношения, которые у нас сложились. Так действовать было нельзя.  
      Правда, идея проследить за Снейпом, которая пришла мне в голову первой, была ещё хуже. Это бы точно расстроило наши отношения, и не факт, что я потом смог бы их вернуть.   
      Ждать, пока Северус решит всё рассказать сам? Эта тактика не принесла результатов. Конечно, времени прошло ещё слишком мало, но ведь я изведусь, постоянно думая, что не нужен, что я только часть его прошлого, но никак не будущего…  
      Что же предпринять?..   
        
      Тут я заметил, что уже не один. Когда скрывался, я научился чувствовать вторжение посторонних, даже погружаясь глубоко в размышления, и это было очень ценное качество на войне, но теперь… Я дёрнулся, поднимая голову и резко поворачиваясь в сторону, где, как я чувствовал, кто-то был…  
        
      И надо же было такому случиться, чтоб от быстрого движения я зацепился ногой за сучок и умудрился потерять равновесие. Падая, боковым зрением уловил какое-то резкое движение справа, но тут почувствовал лёгкую тошноту, в глазах потемнело — меня утянуло в пустоту…  
        
      Ощущения были не из приятных — никогда ещё не перемещался, потеряв равновесие.  
        
      Упал я, правда, уже на ковёр гостиной в доме Блэков, а не оказался распростёртым в парке, что весьма воодушевило. «Хоть колени целы остались», — отстранённо подумал я, поздравив себя с мягкой посадкой. Кажется, сработал созданный из брелка портключ, ведь споткнувшись, я его случайно сжал, тем самым активировав… Нда, надо было лучше продумать запускающий механизм.  
        
      Вздохнув, я поднялся на ноги и стал приводить одежду в норму — куртка и свитер сбились, оголив спину, штанина задралась, носок, кажется, вообще порвался, зацепившись за сук, да и ботинки были грязноваты для помещения — хоть почистить бы… эх. Достав палочку, я привёл себя в порядок и удовлетворённо кивнул: уже лучше.  
        
      Хорошо бы никто из магглов не видел, как я исчез. В районе парка, где я прогуливался, никого не было, только в последний момент кто-то появился и стал приближаться… Кто? Зачем? Что за тень метнулась ко мне, когда я споткнулся? Маггл? Пожиратель? Хотел помочь или задержать? Неужели меня всё-таки нашли?..   
        
      Ответа не было, поэтому я не знал, как отнестись к произошедшему — радоваться, что снова случайно спасся, или огорчаться, что нажил новые проблемы? Ведь если этот кто-то видел моё исчезновение, и он не является магом, то придётся что-то делать, как-то выкручиваться….  
        
      Чертыхнувшись, я вздохнул и уже хотел было позвать Кричера, чтоб он хоть накормил, раз я оказался дома, но не успел… прямо рядом со мной раздался хлопок аппарации, и я ощутил присутствие постороннего непростительно близко от себя…  
        
      За годы войны я научился действовать, не раздумывая, подчиняясь инстинктам, что не раз меня спасало. Вот и сейчас, пока сознание анализировало ситуацию, я уже начал действовать: развернулся, одновременно делая шаг назад, чтоб оказаться как можно дальше от предполагаемого противника, и встретил его уже лицом к лицу, готовый как к мгновенной атаке, так и к абсолютной защите.   
        
      «Вот сейчас и пригодятся уроки Северуса», — мимолётно подумал я, и тут же голову посетила более здравая мысль: «Как же преодолели защиту дома?» — потом в мозгу наступила звенящая тишина. Я узнал незваного гостя…  
        
      Передо мной стоял Северус Снейп собственной персоной. Бледный, напряжённый, но собранный и с волшебной палочкой наизготовку. Он первым делом нашёл меня взглядом, а затем оценивающе осмотрел комнату, где появился.  
        
      Замерев, я смотрел на незваного гостя и никак не мог поверить, что передо мной сейчас стоит именно Северус. Конечно, он мог аппарировать на Гриммо, 12, но вот зачем ему это надо было делать?.. Снейп же, оглядевшись, удивлённо моргнул, и по его глазам я понял, что тот узнал помещение. Не расслабляясь, тихо, ещё более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом профессор спросил:  
        
      — Поттер, это же гостиная дома Блэков, если не ошибаюсь? — подозрение в голосе Северуса было столь велико, что сделало бы честь и Аластору Грюму.  
      — Да, — так же тихо ответил я, боясь расслабиться, пока не пойму, что происходит.  
      — И вы попали сюда добровольно?.. Вам ничего не угрожает и не угрожало недавно?   
        
      Я растерялся. Ну и как прикажете отвечать на поставленный вопрос? Сказать: «Да», так это неправда, я воспользовался портключом случайно, и это не было добровольно. Нет, меня вынудили обстоятельства? Так никто не принуждал… Да и второй вопрос тоже спорный — я не знаю, кого видел в парке, кто кинулся ко мне перед перемещением… и поэтому неизвестно, была ли угроза.   
        
      — Это всё нелепая случайность! — наконец решился я подать голос, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и напряжение в комнате можно будет резать, как масло — таким густым оно станет. — Я сейчас всё объясню.  
      — Вы уж постарайтесь! — за ледяным тоном, с которым Снейп произнёс фразу, я ощутил пережитый им недавно страх за мою жизнь. То ли профессор разучился прятать эмоции, то ли я слишком хорошо научился их различать.   
        
      — Гуляя по парку в одиночестве, глубоко задумавшись, не сразу заметил человека, который приближался ко мне, и когда резко вынырнул из размышлений, то неловко развернулся, потерял равновесие и случайно рукой сжал брелок для ключей — портключ, на всякий случай изготовленный мной, чтоб можно было скрыться от Пожирателей, если те всё-таки меня отыщут, — затараторил я, боясь, что перебьют, не дадут рассказать всю историю. — Ключом к перемещению сделал как раз сдавливание предмета, вот и… Правда, до сих пор не знаю, кем был тот человек — просто гуляющий или Пожиратель, — со вздохом добавил я. Вот теперь всё, теперь можно замолчать.  
        
      — Не берите в голову, этим человеком был я, — как-то рассеяно ответил профессор и тут же набросился с обвинениями: — Кто вообще так относится к портключам! Случайно сжал! Если знаешь о своей любви играть ключами в кармане, то глупостью будет использовать для активации сдавливание! — всё больше расходился Северус. Спрятав волшебную палочку, он стал ходить по гостиной вперёд-назад, нервно сцепив руки за спиной. — Чему только учили… Вам, гриффиндорцам, даже повторять материал является бесполезным занятием. В одно ухо влетает, из другого вылетает! Как только умудрились победить… — но я уже не слушал. Северус имел право злиться: моя неловкость, видимо, напугала его, и… стоп. Откуда он...  
        
      — Как вы узнали, что произошло? Нет, я понял, что это вы были в парке и стали свидетелем исчезновения, но что вы делали там посреди рабочего дня? И как оказались здесь, на Гриммо, 12? Как узнали, куда я переместился? — вдруг услышал я свой удивлённый голос. Ох, не собирался я спрашивать всё это…   
        
      Северус уж как-то больно резко остановился и развернулся ко мне, что сразу напомнило школьные годы. Сложив руки на груди, он какое-то время буравил меня взглядом, но это ему не помогло. Я уже не был школьником и спокойно выдержал его взгляд, хоть и стало немного не по себе.  
        
      — Что ж… — сдался Снейп, поморщившись. — После новостей, опубликованных в газете, я решил не полагаться на волю случая и наложил на вас чары собственной разработки. Сочетание сигнальных и следящих чар с парой доработок дали интересный эффект. Человек или предмет, к которому они применены, становится «маяком» для наложившего чары, и к нему можно аппарировать по своему желанию. К сожалению, маг не может точно знать, где находится объект, что сильно усложняет дело, но хотя бы прийти на помощь становится возможным… — было видно, как Северусу не хочется рассказывать всё это, но он продолжил: — Убедившись, что поблизости нет никого, я сразу последовал за вами, вот и всё.  
        
      По мере рассказа негодование росло, и, наконец, я не сдержался:  
      — Так вы… — я хотел сказать: «Шпионили за мной» — и продолжить в том же духе, но вовремя прикусил язык. То, что Северус настолько озаботился моей безопасностью, что стал использовать слежку, заведомо зная, что это рассердит, когда правда выйдет наружу, говорило, что я был ему не безразличен… — Вы беспокоились обо мне, — через некоторое время твёрдо произнёс я, уверенный в своей правоте. Хорошо, что не успел оскорбить профессора, иначе снова разругались бы, и получилось ли вернуть прежние отношения — вопрос. Да и я себя чувствовал бы последней сволочью.  
        
      По реакции Снейпа на мои слова я понял, что угадал. Хоть он и не ответил, но взгляд, да и вся его поза выдавали чувства профессора.  
        
      — Вы беспокоились, — повторил я, — боялись, что со мной что-нибудь случится… Боялись до такой степени, что рискнули прикрепить ко мне «маячок», чтоб успеть в случае опасности прийти на помощь… Вы не просто чувствуете ответственность за мою жизнь, иначе бы просто помогли советами да спаррингами, но вы готовы рисковать собой… Я до сих пор вам не безразличен! — придя в своих размышлениях к такому выводу, я сбился и умолк. Сердце пропустило удар, душа вздрогнула… неужели…  
        
      Расширившимися глазами я смотрел на Снейпа, и с каждой секундой уверенность в своей правоте росла, а надежда уступала место счастью.  
        
      Снейп не отрицал. Он просто застыл на месте, буравя меня взглядом, и молчал, но это его молчание сказало намного больше, чем любые слова… Я тоже не отводил от него глаз, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции.   
        
      В этот раз первым не выдержал я. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, я снова заговорил с горячностью и убеждённостью, с верой в то, что произносил:  
        
      — Признайтесь, что я вам не безразличен, что волнуетесь обо мне!.. Неужели сможете жить, не зная, что со мной, не имея возможности защитить? — я подошёл и коснулся его груди ладонью прямо напротив сердца. Снейп вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад, но я не позволил ему сбежать, шагнув следом, не разрывая контакта. Даже через ткань я почувствовал, как заполошно бьётся его сердце. — Не лучше ли уступить чувствам и стать наконец-то счастливым? — прошептал я. — Северус, я люблю тебя, неужели так сложно поверить? Это не прихоть маленького мальчика, не влюблённость, что пройдёт со временем… Даже после потери памяти я не смог ни с кем встречаться. Я всё время думал, что не умею любить, что ущербный, раз не чувствую ничего, находясь рядом с девушками и парнями, что были мне симпатичны, а оказалось, что просто моё сердце уже было занято, хоть я и не помнил об этом. Занято тобой, Северус!.. Я хочу снова быть с тобой, несмотря ни на что… Северус, пожалуйста…   
        
      Я не заметил, как перешёл на «ты», не заметил, насколько сильная мольба зазвучала в голосе, как судорожно сжал пальцы, почти впиваясь ими в одежду профессора… Всё, что сейчас было важно — это человек, стоящий передо мной. Чтоб он понял и поверил…  
        
      Какое-то время Снейп ещё стоял неподвижно, а потом выругался, порывисто шагнул ко мне, сократив разделяющее нас расстояние до нуля, и обнял. Отчаянно, крепко, до хруста костей… словно хотел стать со мной единым целым.  
      —Северус, — прошептал я, немедленно обнимая в ответ, боясь поверить, спугнуть, сделать что-нибудь не так… — Это же «да»?  
      Снейп ничего не ответил, только ещё крепче прижал к себе, хотя казалось, что это невозможно. Стало трудно дышать, но я не был против.   
        
      — Завтра же переезжаешь ко мне, — вдруг безапелляционно заявил Снейп, чуть ослабив объятия, и я почувствовал, что могу дышать. От неожиданности предложения я тихонько засмеялся. Этот, можно сказать, приказ, смёл все страхи и неуверенность, что в последнее время изводили меня, на душе стало легко-легко. — Это отказ? — подозрительно поинтересовался Снейп, похоже, неправильно истолковав мою реакцию.  
      — Это «да», — продолжая улыбаться, ответил я. — Конечно же, перееду. Хоть сейчас. Куда угодно, лишь бы рядом…  
      И почувствовал, что дыхание Северуса сбилось на мгновение после моих слов.   
      


	10. Эпилог. Осень закончилась.

      После того памятного случая, на следующий же день, я переехал к Северусу, как договаривались. Он хмурился и делал вид, что переселение нужно только для того, чтоб было легче меня защищать, но я-то видел радость и облегчение, что прятались за маской отстранённости и недовольства. Сам же я был безмерно счастлив, хоть и старался не показывать, насколько по душе мне пришлась эта идея.  
        
      В первые дни совместного проживания Снейп ещё пытался соблюдать дистанцию, но теперь, точно зная о его чувствах, я не дал и шанса снова выстроить стену, отгородившись от меня. Я старался вести себя естественно, но не отказывая себе, например, в лёгких прикосновениях, когда проходил мимо, да и, наконец-то, мы в общении друг с другом перешли на «ты».  
        
      Видимо, потрясение от случившегося и постоянный страх за мою жизнь были слишком сильны, чтоб Северус мог долго сопротивляться мне, противостоять ненавязчивым поползновениям и лёгким провокациям. Желание обладать в какой-то момент пересилило, и, когда я, в очередной раз проходя мимо, как бы случайно прислонился к нему в коридоре, тот с рыком вписал меня в стену и поцеловал. Напористо, жадно, отчаянно… и я, конечно же, с жаром принялся отвечать.  
        
      Так заново началась наша история.  
        
        
      — Осень закончилась… — тихо произнёс я, мечтательно смотря на небо.   
      Сегодня была отличная погода, хоть на улице уже царила зима. Мы с Северусом пошли прогуляться, потому что он начал ворчать, что мне нужно чаще бывать на свежем воздухе, а то стану таким же бледным, как он, и совсем зачахну.   
      — Действительно… — с теми же интонациями произнёс Снейп и чуть сильней сжал мою ладонь, покоившуюся у него в руке. — Почему это для тебя так важно?  
        
      Я не стал отвечать, только слегка пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
      — Знаешь, я всё-таки решил выучиться на кондитера, — вместо этого произнёс я. —Если мы останемся жить в маггловском мире, то это станет моей профессией, если же вернёмся в волшебный, то знания не будут лишними, если захочу открыть свой магазинчик магических сладостей.  
        
      — А ты… хочешь остаться? — тихо спросил Северус слегка дрогнувшим голосом, и я понял, что он спросил не только про мир, где хочу жить, но и про нас. Хочу ли я остаться с ним…  
      — Мой дом там, где будешь ты, — просто ответил я, снова пожав плечами, словно констатировал давно известный факт, не требующий объяснений.   
      — Гарри… — только и ответил на это Снейп, его взгляд смягчился…   
        
      Да, осень прошла. Даже не верится, что столько всего успело произойти за эти три месяца. Она круто изменила мою жизнь: вернула любовь, подарила уверенность в счастливом будущем, помогла понять, куда бы я хотел двигаться дальше. Действительно, осень закончилась, и не только как время года, но и в моей душе. Больше она никогда уже не будет ассоциироваться с увяданием, замерзанием чувств, умиранием души и сердца…   
        
      А Пожирателей вскоре поймали, и без нашей помощи. И я им был даже в какой-то степени благодарен, ведь кто знает, как сложились бы наши с Северусом отношения, если бы они не стали публично угрожать мне расправой. Может, до сих пор ходили бы вокруг да около…  
        
      Но зачем гадать, что бы могло случиться, ведь прошлое не изменить, а будущее меня, несомненно, радует. Особенно когда я иду вот так вот, держа за руку любовь всей своей жизни, и вижу, насколько ему нужен.   
         
      Ещё не было сказано самых важных слов, но я не сомневался, что когда-нибудь их услышу… снова. А пока… Пока мы будем жить вместе, и это намного лучше всего остального говорит о чувствах Северуса — человека, который не терпит рядом с собой посторонних, если этого не требуют обстоятельства...   
        
      И я надеюсь, что обстоятельства, из-за которых мы рядом друг с другом, будут длиться вечно, ведь истинная любовь бессмертна.  
      


End file.
